Boyish Trouble
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: Perkenalkan, dia adalah Lucy si tomboy, Erza kedua, & pemilik sabuk hitam karate. Bagaimana kalau Natsu ditantang untuk membuatnya feminin oleh Levy? Baiklah, dia setuju. Bagaimana kalau itu hanya rencana Levy dan Mirajane saja? Apakah Lucy akan benar-benar menjadi feminin? /Multiple Slight Pairs/Change title from 'Lucy Boyish Heartfillia'/Chap 4 is up
1. Challenge for Natsu

**Lucy 'Boyish' Heartfillia**

**©Hiro Mashima**

**Story: me**

**Warn: school life, Boyish!Tsundere!Lucy, bahasa kurang baku, a little bit OOC, DLDR**

**Pair: NaLu—Natsu dan Lucy, and others (slight)**

* * *

"..cy..Lucy... Lucy Heartfillia!"

BYURR! Segelas air tanpa dosa membasahi parasnya.

Sang empunya nama bangun dari dunia mimpinya yang menurutnya sangat indah itu, kini mata karamelnya terbuka sempurna dan melotot marah kepada yang membangunkannya. Hey, bagaimanapun juga _dia _berhadapan dengan Lucy Heartfillia—si jago karate yang sudah memiliki sabuk hitam—_dia _harus merasakan pembalasan.

_Dia_—Layla Heartfillia yang notabene ibunya sendiri, berkacak pinggang sambil melempar jam weker ke atas selimut yang membalut putrinya. Sepertinya Lucy menyimpan keinginannya tadi.

"Sudahi tidurmu itu. Lihat jam berapa sekarang?! Kau akan telat ke sekolah, Fairy Tool atau apalah itu, cepat mandi sana," bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir, Layla menutup pintu kamar Lucy dengan agak keras.

"Sial, sudah hampir tiga tahun sekolah di Fairy Tail masih bilang Fairy Tool? Dia pikir ini sekolah bengkel pake 'Tool' segala. Dan ini memang jadwal bangunku! Dasar aneh," dan inilah dia kebiasaan Lucy tiap pagi, menggerutu sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Menyambar handuk dan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan brutal, atau tepatnya melakukan semua hal secara brutal—_that's _Lucy _for you_. Ya, Lucy memang dibesarkan secara feminin oleh ibunya, tetapi sikap _boyish_-nya yang sebenarnya menurun dari ibunya sendiri tak kunjung hilang. Jude Heartfillia ayahnya tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal ini, _toh _dia sendiri laki-laki.

Tak lama, Lucy yang gemar mandi _ala _kucing itu sudah siap dengan seragamnya, kemeja putih dan rok lipit abu-abu bergaris vertikal dengan warna yang lebih gelap*. Tak lupa dengan jaket kuning dengan bergo yang selalu menutupi rambutnya yang dijepit asal. (Sekali lagi) menyambar tasnya, dan (lagi-lagi) menyambar roti di piring, ia keluar dari rumahnya yang megah itu, tanpa basa-basi.

Layla yang tengah duduk di meja makan sembari menyeruput segelas teh, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jude, apa ada cara yang membuatnya tidak berbuat semena-mena?"

"Sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan darinya, dan itu tidak semena-mena. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan it—_ittai!_" Jude, yang tengah membaca koran dengan segelas kopi, meringis pelan, memegangi kepalanya yang dilempar entah apa oleh istrinya.

"Kau juga bersikap semena-mena sepertinya. Dasar laki-laki," Layla menggerutu pelan.

"Dan hobi menggerutunya sama sepertimu," gumam Jude _sweatdrop_, sebelum akhir dilempar sesuatu lagi oleh Layla.

"_URUSAI YO_!"

* * *

Lucy melangkah _pede_ ke gerbang sekolahnya sembari mengunyah sisa roti di mulutnya, menarik banyak perhatian yang sudah biasa ia terima. Sejak duduk di kelas 10, ia sudah menjadi perbincangan hangat karena perilakunya, bahkan ia mempunyai _fanclub_. Lucy yang notabene cuek itu, menganggap itu sekedar angin. Asalkan sahabat-sahabatnya menerima dia apa adanya, Lucy sudah bersyukur.

"Hey, itu Lucy-_sama_!"

"Berikan ia jalan."

"_The second Erza is here_!"

—dan _bla, bla, bla_. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan seorang pemuda yang sebenarnya ingin ia hindari seumur hidup. Pemuda itu nyengir.

"Menyingkir, _pinkie head_." Dan itu membuat _grin_-nya tambah melebar.

"Aku menghalangimu di tengah koridor, kenapa kau tidak lewat di pinggir?" dan godaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya, seperti biasa. Godaan yang sangat dihindari Lucy. Sejak kelas 10, pemuda itu sekelas dengannya dan memang cukup dekat. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga dia itu jahil, dan Lucy benci dijahili—

—seperti tadi. Lucy tersentak, menyadari perilakunya yang oh-sangat-memalukan baginya. Gadis itu menggeram, wajahnya terasa memanas, sebelum akhirnya ia memalingkan wajah. "A-aku.. mau lewatnya di tengah! Iya! J-jadi menyingkirlah!"

"Mungkin Lucy '_boyish' _Heartfillia tidak cocok denganmu," pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentil dahi Lucy, "Lucy '_tsundere' _Heartfillia lebih cocok." Dan itu membuat Lucy menggeram. Ia mendorong badan pemuda itu lalu berlari menjauh.

"Ooi! Kelasmu sekaligus kelasku ada di sini!" ia menunjuk pintu kelas 11-C yang terlewati oleh Lucy, membuat gadis itu memerah malu lagi. Dan ia terpaksa kembali lagi ke tempat dimana pemuda itu berdiri.

"Dasar _tsundere_," ia menunjukkan _grin_-nya.

"_URUSAI, _NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

BRAK! Pintu di banting di kelas itu sudah biasa. Maksudnya sudah biasa di banting Lucy sehingga satu kelas sudah hapal kebiasaannya. Lucy melangkah gusar, dan duduk di samping bangku Natsu. Mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya, jadi saat pengacakan bangku ia malah duduk bersama Natsu.

Yah, masih untung sahabatnya Levy McGarden duduk di belakangnya. Lucy adalah tipe orang yang susah di dekati, tetapi Levy adalah sahabatnya sejak SMP, dan kegemaran mereka pun sama—dunia membaca dan menulis. Dan hanya di depan Levy-lah Lucy _agak _melembut.

"_Ne, _Lu-_chan _berantem lagi dengan Natsu?" Levy tersenyum manis dengan sebuah novel di tangannya. Lucy mendengus gusar.

"Yah, dan aku ingin membunuhnya," jawaban Lucy membuat Levy tertawa. "Jadi, novel apa itu yang sedang kau baca?" tanyanya antusias. Levy menghentikan bacaannya.

"Umm, novel karyamu?"

"Eh? Levy, kubilang jangan membelinya! _Mou_~" Lucy menggeram malu, disusul tawa Levy. Sahabatnya yang _boyish _ini sebenarnya masih memiliki sisi feminin, dan Levy menyadarinya. Bagaimanapun juga dia ini masih perempuan.

Pemikirannya barusan membuat Levy menyeringai seram. Lucy mengernyitkan alis, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Levy. "Levy, kau kenapa?"

"T-tidak!"

"Memikirkan Gajeel, eh?"

"B-bukan!"

"_Blushing~_" Lucy menyeringai, dan membuat seorang Levy tambah memerah. "D-diamlah! Aku mau keluar dulu, c-cari udara segar!"

Meninggalkan Lucy yang berwajah heran, Levy menyeringai kembali, "sebenarnya mencari Natsu." Ia celingak-celinguk di depan kelas dan menemukan si _pinkie head_—julukan Lucy untuknya, sedang bersandar di dinding sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Levy berdehem, cukup membuat Natsu tersentak, "sudah, jangan pikirin Lucy terus!" Natsu sempat akan protes dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya, tetapi Levy melanjutkan, "bantu aku, kau mau kan?"

Natsu mengernyit. "Huh? Tentang apa?"

"Tenang saja, tentang Lucy kok," Levy mengedipkan mata. Natsu tersentak kembali, "Oi! B-bukan berarti aku berharap tentang d-dia, aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius!" ia berkacak pinggang, "Begini, aku ingin kau menemukan sisi femininnya dan membuatnya 100% feminin." Mata Natsu melebar, "MEMBUAT LUCY FEMININ?!"

Levy menginjak sepatu Natsu lalu pemuda itu meringis, "jangan keras-keras, bodoh!" tetapi ia kembali menyeringai. "Bagaimana? Setuju?"

Natsu tampak memasang pose berpikir. "Apa ini sebuah tantangan atau iseng saja?"

"Huft, jangan banyak bertanya," Levy mendengus, "ini ada gunanya juga untukmu, kau tahu?" Levy menyunggingkan senyumnya, sebelum akhirnya memukul pelan pundak Natsu. "Kau tak akan menyesal." ia berkata pelan, lalu kembali ke kelas.

Natsu melirik Levy yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kelas. Wajah pemuda itu datar. "Dia itu sahabatnya, apa ia tidak mengerti sifat tomboy Lucy memang 'dari sananya'?" Natsu menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk 'meneliti' Lucy terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Sekarang saatnya waktu istirahat setelah pelajaran bersama Freed-_sensei_ berlalu. Lucy beranjak ke kantin, perutnya terasa keroncongan, semenjak Freed-_sensei _entah mengapa makan sambil mengajar, membuatnya tergoda oleh makanan lezat itu. Apalagi setelah pelajaran Freed-_sensei, _anak Bisca-_sensei _sedang memakan bekalnya.

Levy? Tidak, tidak, dia tidak berminat. Ia membuat alibi ingin ke perpustakaan, tepatnya ingin bertemu Mirajane.

"Lucy."

Lucy yang akan keluar kelas, berhenti. Ia sudah hafal suara bariton itu milik siapa—ya tentu saja Natsu, ia mengabaikannya dan kembali berjalan.

"Lushy."

Lucy memperlambat jalannya. Cara mengucapkannya sangat imut, sepertinya dia satu-satunya yang dipanggil dengan cara seperti itu. Oh, apa yang ia pikirkan? Jangan terlalu _geer_.

"Luce."

Dan kembalilah ia mulai menamai Lucy dengan nama yang baru. Lucy makin memperlambat jalannya, aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Luigi. Luigi '_boyish' _Heartfillia!"

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahinya, Lucy bertaruh bahwa si _pinkie head _sedang menunjukkan _grin_-nya. Lucy berbalik, bersiap menyerang pemuda itu kapan saja tetapi.. ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Menggerutu 'sialan', gadis itu jatuh menimpa _you-know-who_. Dan sekelas menatap posisi mereka, Lucy di atas dan Natsu di bawah. Poni pirangnya menggelitik wajah Natsu yang kaget.

Lucy membuka matanya, dan tampak sebuah _grin_ yang paling ingin ia cakar seumur hidup. Natsu tertawa pelan, "hei, rindu banget ya? Sampai peluk gitu." Dan _BLUSH_!

Lucy cepat-cepat bangkit, dan memalingkan wajahnya. "B-Bodoh! Siapa yang merindukanmu! Dari kemarin kau juga ada di sebelahku!"

"Berarti kalau tidak ada, rindu ya?" dan wajah Natsu yang berdosa itu dilempar oleh penjepit rambut Lucy rasanya 'lumayan' jika mengenai seseorang. Pemuda itu berjengit, menatap penjepit rambut sang _boyish _yang tergeletak di hidungnya, dan.. baunya _shampoo_.. _shampoo _seakan untuk perempuan yang sangat wangi. _Jika penjepit rambutnya sewangi ini, bagaimana dengan rambutnya_?

Pemikirannya membuat rona merah tipis di wajah Natsu.

"_Baka, _jangan kegeeran!Ikut aku ke kantin!"

Lalu dengan sigap Natsu mengikuti Lucy seolah ia penunjuk jalan baginya. Selagi ia berjalan, Natsu mengelus hidungnya yang terasa nyeri karena dilempar tadi. _Aku menemukan.. sisi femininnya! _Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana. _Shampo khusus perempuan dan.. _Natsu mengamati Lucy dari belakang yang rambutnya tergerai. Yah, bergonya terbuka, dan Lucy tidak menyadari itu. _..Rambutnya panjang._

Natsu menggeleng. _Itu masih berkemungkinan kecil_...

Menemukan tempat duduk, Natsu menunggu Lucy memesan makanan. Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu membawa sebuah nampan penuh dengan tiga porsi _okonomiyaki_.

"Luce, kau tidak takut gendut?" tanyanya inosen, lalu sebuah _okonomiyaki _melayang ke arahnya. "_WHAT WAS THAT FOR_?!"

"Secara tidak langsung meledekku gendut. Ah ya, tidak ada alibi," Lucy melanjutkan makan sebelum Natsu membuka mulutnya untuk protes. Natsu menghela napas lalu menopang dagunya dan menatap Lucy bosan.

"Nih." Ia melempar pelan penjepit rambut Lucy yang tadi ia simpan di saku celana. Lucy menatapnya sebentar dengan mulut penuh, _typical _Lucy.

"Eh? Akwu tidwak pwerlwu lagwi. Thernywata dwi gwerai lebwih enakh!" Lucy menyuap dua _okonomiyaki _sekaligus ke mulutnya. Natsu _sweatdrop_.

'_Kenapa aku selalu menemukan sisi _boyish_-nya_?' ia tidak habis pikir. Ia mengambil penjepit rambut bermotif tengkorak itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Hening diantara keduanya.

"Jadi?" Lucy menelan makanannya, memulai pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau memanggilku? Jika tidak ada perlu, pergi saja." Itu membuat Natsu _sweatdrop _yang kedua kali. _Like a boss_—seperti ngusir saja. Pemuda itu menatap Lucy dengan tatapan—masih—bosan, "Ah, itu. Aku hanya ingin bareng denganmu saja."

"Itu tidak penting, _pinkie head_!" bentak Lucy seenaknya, sumpit ia tudingkan ke depan Natsu dengan sebuah _okonomiyaki _tertusuk di situ. Gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan sumpit itu, "pergilah, kau mengganggu makanku!" bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir, _okonomiyaki _kesayangannya terbang bebas ke depan Natsu.

Natsu menyipitkan matanya sambil mengelap saus _okonomiyaki _yang menempel di wajahnya. "Bisakah kau menyuapiku dengan cara lebih romantis, bukan melempar? Atau kau tak tahu apa itu romantis?" ia menunjukkan gigi-giginya dengan _grin_. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya.

"H-hei! Siapa yang berniat menyuapimu!" ia memakan _okonomiyaki _terakhir.

"Itu saja? Kau tidak meminta maaf?" Natsu pura-pura merenggut.

"Untuk apa?! K-kau yang salah, menganggu makanku!"

"Alasanmu tidak masuk akal," Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat gadis itu memerah. "Kau berhutang padaku, _tsundere-san_." Gerak-gerik pemuda itu sangat sulit ditebak, matanya setengah terpejam—wajah menggoda. Oh ayolah, siapa yang gadis yang tidak merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu? Nona _Tsundere _kita juga begitu pastinya.

"N-Natsu .. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tidak sesuai dengan perkataannya, gadis itu bukannya memundurkan kepalanya, malah tetap pada posisinya. Mata karamelnya menampakkan kekhawatiran. Natsu lebih mendekat, wajahnya hanya beberapa inchi dari wajah Lucy. Ia memejamkan mata_, menunggu_...

Lalu sebuah sentilan mendarat di dahinya.

Gadis itu membuka matanya dengan kesal, lalu sebuah _grin _menampakkan kehadirannya.

"Wuahaha! Kau berpikir apa? Dasar mesum!" Natsu tertawa berguling-guling. "Aku harus memberi tahu satu kelas!" ujarnya blak-blakan.

Aura horror menguar dari tubuh Lucy. "Jangan.." suaranya mencekam.

"Kalau begitu, tiap pagi buatkan aku _bento_." Tawar Natsu.

Mata karamel Lucy melebar. _Bento? Ben to the To?_(?) Apa Natsu lupa ia benci memasak dan tidak bisa memasak? Apa Natsu lupa kalau dirinya sendiri bisa memasak? Kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali? Dan kenapa harus selalu berhubungan dengan Natsu? Dewi Fortuna, kau berpihak pada siapa?

"Enggh... _Bento_? A-aku.." Lucy menundukkan wajahnya malu, kemudian berkata pelan, "t-tidak bisa memasak.. dan kau sendiri bisa! Dasar bodoh!" suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Itu tidak penting bagiku," Natsu berkata cuek, membuat empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Lucy. "Yang penting, _bento_."

Lucy mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu ia menyadari bahwa bergo-nya terbuka. Cepat-cepat ia memakai bergo jaketnya yang kemudian menutupi rambut pirangnya. Gadis itu menghela napas kasar, lalu berkata keras, "Kalau begitu, ajari aku dulu. Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu! Ingat! Tetapi untuk melindungi harga diriku! Hari ini sepulang sekolah, kunjungi rumahku." Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia pun pergi.

Natsu berdiri semangat. "_YOSH_! _I'm all fired up_!"

* * *

Mirajane tengah mengumpulkan kertas-kertas data di meja khusus _librarian_ sepertinya. Dia memang seangkatan dengan Lucy dan kawan-kawan, tetapi setelah mengikuti seleksi _librarian _menggantikan _librarian _lama yang cuti, disinilah ia. Ia diberikan waktu spesial untuk menjaga perpustakaan. Sepi, seperti biasa. Hanya setengah populasi dari murid yang gemar membaca. Kalaupun 'ramai', pasti saat pelajaran-pelajaran tertentu yang ada sangkutannya dengan buku.

Mata birunya melebar kaget saat mendengar bunyi pintu perpustakaan yang dibuka. Matanya melembut kembali, melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"Aa, Levy-_chan_!" serunya.

Levy membalas senyum lembut Mirajane dengan _smirk _terjahat yang pernah ia buat, membuat Mira bergidik. "K-kau kenapa?"

"Aku menemukannya, Mira!" Levy hampir saja menjerit bangga. "Cara untuk membantu Natsu mendekati Lucy! Sudah lama kita merencanakan ini!"

Mirajane langsung ke _mode fangirl_-nya. Matanya berbinar, "BENARKAH? KYAAAA~! Mereka itu memang cocok! Aku bangga padamu Levy-_chan_! Lucy memang tipe orang yang susah di dekati kecuali oleh Natsu! Dan dari sikapnya mereka saling menyukai! Apalagi kadang-kadang Lucy yang suka mampir ke perpustakaan malah curhat denganku! Yah walau agak malu-malu jika diungkit tentang Natsu, setidaknya itu sebuah _hint_! Apalagi mereka—"

"M-Mira.." Levy tersenyum, menepuk pundak Mirajane yang mencerocos bahagia. "D-dengarkan aku dulu.."

Mirajane menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah.. _gomen_." Setelah itu kembali tersenyum.

"Aku memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang mustahil, yaitu membuat Lucy 100% feminin. Yah, orang seperti dia pasti akan berpikir 1001 cara untuk melakukannya, jadi secara tidak langsung pasti akan selalu bersama dengan Lucy untuk menelitinya," jelas Levy panjang lebar. Mirajane manggut-manggut.

"Hmm.. kau dapat ide dari siapa? Seperti biasa, jenius," puji Mira dengan senyum terbaiknya. Levy menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Hehehe.. seperti biasa, saat aku berpikir tidak karuan, dan justru menjadi sebuah ide."

"_Sugoiii_~" sepertinya Mira akan ke _mode fangirl_. "Sebentar lagi aku akan melihat Dragneel junior!"

"Masih lama sepertinya, Mira," Levy _sweatdrop_.

"Oooi, ada yang lihat Levy?"

DEG. Levy dan Mirajane membeku di tempat. Suara itu, yang selalu keras dan lantang. Kalimat yang terkandung pun cenderung santai. Kadang juga cuek. Kita semua tahu walaupun suaranya sebenarnya lembut, 'cara menggunakan'nya sangat _boyish_.

"Eh, Levy?" Lucy menepuk pundak Levy. Ia melempar tatapan heran kepada keduanya.

"L-Lu-_chan_?" Levy malah gagap. Lucy berkacak pinggang, masih menduga-duga kenapa keduanya tampak begitu tegang. "Kalian kenapa?"

"_Nandemonai_," Mirajane terlihat lebih rileks, "Kembalilah ke kelas. Kalian tentu tidak ingin di ceramahi Makarov -_sensei_?"

"Ah ya! Sekarang jam Pak Tua!" ujar Lucy blak-blakan. "Ayo Levy, kita ke kelas. _Jaa ne_, Mira-_chan_!" tanpa sadar Lucy memasang _grin _di wajahnya, membuat Mirajane menahan _mode fangirl_-nya.

Hening. Kedua sahabat itu sudah menghilang dari balik pintu perpustakaan. Mirajane tersenyum lebar, lalu berteriak bebas, "KYAA! IA MALAH MEMASANG _GRIN _PERSIS SEPERTI SI _PINKIE HEAD_!"

* * *

Waktu pulang.

Lucy melenggang dengan tidak anggunnya dari kelasnya. Ia menarik tangan Natsu hingga pergelangan tangan pemuda itu berbunyi. Natsu menggerutu dalam hati, _the second _Erza ini benar-benar Erza. Kekuatannya saja tidak pantas untuk perempuan. Ayolah, seorang pemegang sabuk hitam karate gak sampai segininya kan?

"Aku akan berbelanja dulu membeli bahan." Lucy membalikkan badannya menghadap Natsu. "Apa menu untuk besok?"

"Hmm.." Natsu memasang pose berpikir. Lalu ia menunjukkan _grin_-nya. "_Okonomiyaki_ ala kantin!"

**TBC**

***)** Lihat seragam di FT OVA 2.. ato 3 tiga yak'-'a

* * *

**A/N: Aloha! Akhirnya sempet nge edit fic ini #fyuuh. Abis pembatas paragrafnya belom dimasukin. Haha, _arigatou_. Yama akan cepet apdet jika pada berminat #plaaak. Dan bakal banyak kejadian yang memaksa Lucy feminin/?. Hoho, nggak semudah itu/? Yah, spoiler/? Daripada kebanyakan tanda tanya, Yama _out. __Matta ne_..  
**


	2. Nightmare?

**©Hiro Mashima**

_**Story: me**_

**WARN: Alur waktu lambat._.v (?)**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_Aku akan berbelanja dulu membeli bahan." Lucy membalikkan badannya menghadap Natsu. "Apa menu untuk besok?"_

"_Hmm.." Natsu memasang pose berpikir. Lalu ia menunjukkan grin-nya. "Okonomiyaki ala kantin!"_

* * *

"_O-Okonomiyaki_?" Lucy tergagap mendengar permintaan Natsu yang terdengar mustahil baginya. _Ala _kantin, pula! Semua orang termasuk nenek-nenek pun pasti tahu kalau yang di kantin itu buatan para _chef _profesional. Sedangkan Lucy? Memasak saja bagaikan memeluk gunung!

"Bagaimana?" Natsu membuyarkan lamunan Lucy.

"Gak mau." Lucy berkacak pinggang. "Ganti yang lain."

"Kenapa?"

"S-su..sah.. nggak! M-maksudnya gak pantes buat _bento_!"

Natsu mendengus, ternyata gadis ini keras kepala juga, ya. Pantas saja susah di deketin. Kalau begini caranya, rencana membuat Lucy feminin bisa terganggu oleh sikapnya itu. Dipaksa, nanti 'jurus' karatenya malah keluar.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita ganti menjadi _ramen_," tawar Natsu, masih dengan menu kesukaannya. "Menurutku itu _lebih _gampang."

"Gampang? Gampang dengkulmu!"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Mi rebus?" Natsu sengaja merendahkan Lucy, membuat empat sudut siku-siku—yang entah keberapa kalinya muncul di dahi Lucy.

"Enak saja! I-itu sih aku bisa! Tapi kamu kasian makan bento pake mi rebus!" gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Natsu hampir saja terbahak mendengar kepolosan, oh, maksudnya alasannya. Alasannya yang kadang _out of the blue _atau sekedar _ngeles_.

"Terlalu perhatian," ia mendengus geli. Lucy benar-benar ingin melayangkan tinjunya. "Sudahlah, _ramen _saja. Bukankah aku akan mengajarimu dulu," giliran Natsu yang menarik pergelangan tangan Lucy, tetapi ini lebih lembut. Berbeda dengan Lucy. Gadis itu tersentak, kerinduannya akan kelembutan mendesak dirinya untuk tersenyum.

_Ia mengingat masa-masa itu lagi_.

Senyuman Lucy hilang. Tidak, tidak. Sampai kapanpun ia berusaha menolak semua kelembutan yang datang padanya. Ia harus kuat, seperti yang ibunya selalu ajarkan.

Tetapi, anehnya, alih-alih ingin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Natsu, ia.. tidak mau. Ia ingin terus seperti ini. Bukan hanya kelembutan yang ia dapat, kehangatan pun menjalari dirinya. Ada apa ini? _What is this feeling?_

"Luce," sekali lagi Natsu membuyarkan lamunan Lucy.

"A-ah, ya?"

"Ayo, masuk. Kenapa melamun terus?"

Lucy tersenyum samar. "_Betsuni_." Ia melangkah masuk duluan ke _supermarket _tersebut, dan mengambil keranjang. Natsu mengikutinya, dan bagaikan guru, ia memberi tahu bahan-bahan membuat _ramen_.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama mereka berbelanja, soal bayaran, serahkan pada Lucy—anak dari keluarga Heartfillia—_the wealthiest family in _Magnolia. Ehm, walau begitu, Lucy bukan anak yang manja. Cuma sikap _boyish_-nya saja yang membuatnya tidak begitu mengerti apa peran wanita dalam rumah tangga.

Natsu, kau harus mengajarinya. Atau..uhuk, sepertinya kebalik. Natsu lebih cocok menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Eh tunggu, Natsu bukan _bences_.

Berjalan beriringan dan kadang gelak tawa dari keduanya, mengundang perhatian dan tatapan iri dari pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Mereka memang terlihat cocok. Yah, itupun kalau lupa dengan godaan _versus _alibi dari Lucy.

Dan di balik itu semua, siapa yang tahu bahwa sepasang mata di balik kacamata hitam tengah mengawasimereka dari awal?

Lucy mendorong pintu rumahnya dengan tangan kanannya selagi tangan kirinya memegang banyak plastik belanjaan. Mengucapkan '_tadaima_' dengan lantang, walaupun ia tahu tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Layla dan Jude masih di kantor masing-masing, dan biasanya pulang malam. Paling lama sih, tengah malam.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa?" gumam Natsu heran. "Kau sama sepertiku, Luce. Orang tuaku selalu pulang malam."

"Orang tuamu? Igneel-_san _dan Grandine_-san_? Bukankah mereka sekantor dengan orang tuaku?" Lucy bertanya balik sembari melangkah ke dapur. Para pembantunya sedang cuti, dan inilah kesempatan emas Lucy. Orang tuanya tidak memperbolehkan Lucy 'bekerja'. Tidak pantas, alasannya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu," kata Natsu sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari plastik. "Eh, hei. Kita tidak membeli kue ikan ya?" ujarnya setelah mengecek ulang bahan yang telah di beli.

"Kue ikan? Yang mana?" Tanya Lucy polos.

"Yang.. engh.." Natsu jadi bingung menjelaskan, ia tersenyum grogi. "Yang.. warnanya putih, kecil.. dan.. ada lingkaran berwarna merah di dalamnya?"

Lucy tampak memproses. _Loading... _Lalu ia meninju telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum bangga. "Aku punya di kulkas! Tenang saja!" Ia menunjukkan _grin_-nya, seperti mencuri _trademark _Natsu.

"Kau tidak ganti baju?" Natsu lalu duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat meja makan. "Aku akan menunggu." Ia bersandar dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala—pose orang santai.

"Kau pengertian sekali, terima kasih~" goda Lucy sambil membuka bergo jaketnya. Rona merah tipis muncul di pipi Natsu, lalu matanya melebar melihat Lucy mulai membuka jaketnya. "K-kau ganti baju di sini?" tanyanya panik.

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Ia hanya berniat membuka jaket _saja_, tiba-tiba ia menyeringai.

"Ah, ya, kenapa?" tanya Lucy sok polos. Jaket kuning tanpa lengan itu kini terlepas, dan sekarang tangannya bergerak ke kancing kemejanya. Natsu mengamati Lucy dengan hati-hati, seringai semakin melebar di wajah Lucy.

"B-Bodoh!" Natsu memalingkan wajahnya yang _blushing _parah. Panas, panas, panas. Apakah ini hanya Natsu atau rumah Lucy memang panas?

Tep, tep, tep. _Obviously, _Lucy sedang mendekatinya.

Ia berbalik, melihat dua buah kancing atas Lucy sudah terbuka. Gadis itu menyeringai—seperti berniat menggoda. Natsu menelan ludahnya sendiri. _Kuatkan imanmu Natsu_, batinnya. Mata _onyx_-nya mengamati kancing selanjutnya yang terbuka. Natsu memalingkan wajah lagi, tetapi Lucy membalikkan wajahnya lagi secara paksa.

"Kau takut?" bisik Lucy tepat di telinga, membuat Natsu merinding. Menyadari Lucy sudah membuka atasan seragamnya, Natsu menutup matanya dan berpaling.

"L-Lucy, serius kau sudah b-buka—"

"Pffft! Bodohahaha," gelak tawa memenuhi indra pendengaran Natsu. Natsu membuka matanya, tetapi belum berani berpaling. Ia bukan cowok murahan yang mudah menyentuh cewek seenak jidat, tapi mendengar Lucy tertawa bebas seperti itu, ia merasa ia ada yang aneh.

"Natsu bodoh! Otakmu benar-benar kotor!" tawa Lucy mereda. "Aku selalu memakai _tanktop _di balik seragamku, seperti sekarang." Mendengar itu, Natsu menoleh dan mendapati Lucy mengenakan _tanktop _jingga dengan tali berenda yang tampak _girly_. Ah, apa ini bisa dibilang sisi femininnya? Natsu berharap lebih pada penampilannya.

Tapi, tetap saja. Lekukan tubuhnya terbentuk, dan menurut Natsu, Lucy sangat.. ehm seksi, dan Natsu tak bisa menghilangkan _blush _di pipinya. Mata hitamnya menatap lekat-lekat Lucy yang merasa risih dilihat seperti itu. Menyadari perlakuannya, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"_Ne, _Natsu," panggil gadis itu. Natsu berdiri dari kursi, menghampiri Lucy yang tengah menggumpal seragamnya dengan cuek lalu melemparnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Membuat Natsu _slight sweatdropped._

"Ya?"

Lucy melebarkan _grin_-nya. "Waktunya memasak."

* * *

Detik demi detik berlalu. Jarum jam meramaikan kesunyian di antara keduanya. Yah, tidak terlalu sunyi, karena Lucy dan Natsu yang notabene tidak menyukai kecanggungan, pasti keduanya mencoba memulai percakapan.

Tuk, tuk, tuk. Bunyi batang sayuran yang tengah di potong Lucy di atas _talenan_. Ia memotongnya sangat hati-hati—maklumlah, masih junior. Natsu yang tengah merebus mi-nya, tampak _gregetan _dengan cara memotong Lucy yang menurutnya 'Oh-sangat-anti-_mainstream_.'

Lucy tampak kaget dengan tangan kekar yang hendak menuntun tangannya dari belakang. Ia menoleh ke arah Natsu, lalu kaget untuk kedua kalinya. Wajahnya dengan Natsu hanya beberapa inci saja. Seketika ia merasa _deja vu_, dan pipinya memerah.

"A-apa?"

"Mengajarimu, sayang~" oh, baiklah. Lucy menyesal telah 'menggoda' Natsu tadi, dan sekarang ia akan kena batunya lagi. Tapi, entah kerasukan setan apa, Lucy malah mengangguk pelan.

Tangan Natsu yang lebih besar dari tangannya yang mungil mulai menuntun cara memotong sayuran. Lucy memperhatikan baik-baik. Natsu melepaskan tangannya, dan Lucy mengulangi metode Natsu. Metode ini membuatnya memotong lebih mudah dan cepat.

"Gunakan bagian pisau yang lebih lebar untuk memotong selagi bagian tajamnya kau gunakan sebagai tumpuan.. ah, entahlah bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, yang penting kau sudah lihat tadi," Natsu menunjukkan _grin-_nya. "Maaf, aku tidak mahir di pelajaran Bahasa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau belajar memasak?" tanya Lucy antusias, menoleh sebentar kepada Natsu yang tengah meniriskan mi yang sudah matang.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, orang tuaku sibuk sama seperti orang tuamu. Di rumahku tak ada pembantu, jadi biasanya Wendy adikku yang memasak. Aku tidak ingin Wendy melakukannya sendirian, dan ia mengajariku," jelas pemuda itu panjang lebar. "Dan itu sejak SMP."

"Wow. Kau berbeda denganku.." Lucy berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Sedangkan aku mempunyai pembantu tetapi tidak dapat memasak. Walaupun aku pernah beberapa kali memasak sebelum kau mengajariku." Raut kesedihan muncul di wajah Lucy, sedangkan Natsu tampak simpati.

"Aku tak pernah membantu ibuku seperti itu," katanya—hampir berbisik, bulir air mata berada di pelupuk matanya. Ia tersenyum pahit, "hingga _ia _mengajariku segalanya."

Terdiam sejenak. Natsu masih mengira-ngira siapa '_ia_' yang disebutkan Lucy. Tetapi firasat di dalam hatinya tidak ingin menanyakannya.

"_Daijoubu_, Luce. Kau sudah berusaha semampumu. Kau sudah membantu orang tuamu secara tidak langsung, kau melakukan yang terbaik di kelas selama ini," Natsu tersenyum lembut. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tak bisa menangani wanita yang menangis, siapapun itu, termasuk Lucy.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, dan tersenyum lebar. Cepat-cepat ia menyeka air mata sebelum terlanjur keluar. "Tenang saja! Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri tak akan menangis! Menangis itu cengeng."

Natsu menghela napas lega. "Lagipula menangis itu melampiaskan perasaan. Itu wajar."

"Tetapi aku benci perempuan yang menangis sesenggukan, apalagi karena hal sepele," komentar Lucy sambil mengeluarkan kue ikandari kulkasnya.

"Dan aku yakin kau pasti pernah," Natsu menunjukkan _grin_-nya, membuat syaraf kemarahan di dahi Lucy tampak. "S-sok tahu! Aku.." ia terdiam, tak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Natsu terkekeh, "Aku..?" Lucy menggeram, ia memegang pisau di tangannya dengan erat, lalu memotong kue ikan sambil memelototi Natsu.

Alih-alih mendapati kue ikan terpotong, ia malah merasakan perih di jari telunjuknya.

"W-Whoa!" mata karamel Lucy melebar, jari telunjuknya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menjijikkan di matanya, berwarna merah kental. Bulir air mata kembali hadir di ujung matanya, terlalu perih.. ia baru merasakan hal ini pertama kali. Mungkin inilah yang dikuatirkan Layla sehingga tidak memperbolehkan ia ke dapur. Ia mengira, apa Natsu, ibunya dan pembantunya sering seperti ini?

Yang Lucy tau sekarang, ia hanya bisa mengibas-ngibaskan telunjuknya. "_Ittai ittai ittai _ _ittai ittai ittai ittai ittai ittai ittai ITTAI_!" Natsu yang tengah mengeluarkan _nori _alias rumput laut dari plastik belanja tampak kaget.

"Luce, kenapa? Teriris?" tanyanya tenang. Lucy geram, bagaimana bisa ia setenang itu?

"I-iya! Lalu ini bagaimana?"

"Itu luka kecil."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Basuh pakai air," sesaat kemudian Natsu sudah sibuk dengan _nori_. Lucy menghela napas, Natsu benar-benar tenang—seperti ia sudah terbiasa saja—atau _memang_? Dia berpengalaman memasak sebelum Lucy, mungkin ini wajar.

Membasuh jarinya di wastafel, Lucy hendak membuka mulut, tapi Natsu mendahului, "gak usah pake di apa-apain lagi. Nanti lukanya sembuh sendiri dan akan menutup." Lucy memiringkan kepalanya, "Gak pake obat merah?" lalu dibalas gelengan Natsu.

Melanjutkan memotong kue ikan, Lucy tersenyum kecil. Natsu tidak semenyebalkan yang ia kenal.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya sayang~" ujarnya, membuat syaraf kemarahan kembali muncul di dahi Lucy. Ia menarik kembali pemikirannya tadi; Natsu itu menyebalkan.

* * *

Pagi itu. Lucy terbangun tepat di atas meja makan—dengan posisi tidur wajah yang terbenam di antara lipatan lengannya. Melihat jam, pukul 05:12. Eh? Apa?

"Kenapa aku tidur di sini?" Lucy mencerna apa yang berada di sekelilingnya. Tumpukan dua mangkuk bekas _ramen _yang belum di cuci. Dan Natsu di depannya yang juga tidur dengan posisi yang sama sepertinya.

Ia mengingat-ingat kembali. Tadi malam, setelah makan malam bersama Natsu—yang tentu saja _ramen _buatan Natsu, ia mendapat telepon dari ibunya, dan Natsu juga mendapat telepon dari Grandine. Selesai menelepon, Natsu mendapat berita yang sama dengannya—orang tua mereka kedatangan tamu terhormat dan takkan pulang selama beberapa minggu. Setelah itu, mereka tertidur.

He?

"HE? APA? BERARTI AKU SENDIRIAN DI RUMAH?!"

"Ada apa Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur. Rambut _pink_-nya tampak lebih acak-acakan. Ia menguap sembari mengucek matanya.

"K-kau.. nanti tinggal di mana?" Lucy bertanya panik.

"Huh? Aku?" Natsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan, Loke!"

"Hiee? Kenapa kita mengungkit-ungkit Loke-_sensei_ bukankah ia bersama Aries-_sensei_?"

"Bodoh..." Lucy menepuk jidatnya yang tertutup poni _blonde_-nya. "Tentu saja kau! Orang tua kita takkan pulang untuk beberapa minggu, jadi kau akan tinggal di mana?"

"Umm.. di rumahku?" jawab Natsu ragu. "Tapi Wendy sedang ada _study tour _bersama sekolahnya. Jadi aku sendirian," lanjutnya, berupa gumaman. Lucy mengangguk kecewa. Sungguh, ia ingin mengajak Natsu tinggal bersamanya, tapi kau tahu Lucy, gengsi. Dan itu tidak wajar seorang cewek yang mengajak seorang cowok. Tentu kita tahu itu 'berbahaya', walaupun Natsu itu orang baik-baik. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Natsu itu cowok.

"Aku juga sendirian," gumam Lucy. "Tapi tidak apa-apa! A-aku kan sudah biasa sendiri! Hahaha.." Lucy mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan nada seriang mungkin. Natsu mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu menunjukkan _grin_-nya.

"Apa kau memintaku untuk tinggal bersamamu?"

Lucy terhenyak. "T-tidak kok! Siapa yang mau tinggal bareng orang kayak kamu! A-aku mending nginep di rumah Levy!" tolak Lucy mentah-mentah—padahal dalam hatinya sih, mau. Tiba-tiba dia ingat kalau Gajeel sering datang ke rumah Levy.

"Jujur saja~" Natsu menghampirinya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.. lagi. Lucy menatap mata _onyx_ Natsu lurus. Pendekatan wajah seperti itu, takkan mampu menipunya lagi. Ujung-ujungnya, dahinya di sentil, lalu digoda, dan _replay_! Selalu begitu.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau akan menyentilku. Aku tak akan tertipu lagi." Sahut Lucy jutek. Natsu mendengus geli.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin menciummu?"

"A-apa?" Lucy kaget. Oke, pertanyaan retoris itu memang agak.. yah. Lucy mencari kebohongan dari mata Natsu. Tidak ada? Oke. Dia benar-benar pintar berbohong.

"Jangan bercanda, a-aku tak akan percaya," balas Lucy, berusaha menyembunyikan nada kegugupan saat berbicaranya.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar –" Natsu memelankan suaranya, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan setengah matanya. Tangannya menangkup wajah Lucy yang memerah, saat ia melihat Lucy menutup matanya dengan alis terpaut, ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. "—ingin menjahilimu," Natsu melanjutkan kalimatnya lalu tertawa berguling-guling. "Pffftt! Lihat! Wajah mesummu sama seperti di kantin!"

Lucy membuka matanya dengan aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya. Baiklah, _mode second _Erza akan keluar. Ia menjitak kepala Natsu. "Masih beruntung aku berutang budi padamu untuk memasak _bento,_" Ia menghentakkan kakinya, lalu berjalan ke tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia berhenti sejenak, "k-kau harus tinggal di rumahku, kau mengerti? S-supaya kau bisa membantu memasak! Jangan ke_geer_an!" serunya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Natsu menatapnya dengan bingung, lalu mendengus geli. "Sial kau Levy, bagaimana pun juga sifatnya takkan berubah."

* * *

_On the way to _Fairy Tail Academy. Kini Natsu sedang berjalan beriringan bersama Lucy karena rumah mereka satu jalur. Gosip hangat kembali menyebar.

"Lihat, Natsu dan Lucy yang sering bertengkar itu, sekarang ke sekolah bersama!"

"Apa mereka jadian?"

"Mereka terlihat cocok, kau tahu?"

"Natsu milikku!"

"Lucy-_sama _pasti memilihku daripada _pink _bodoh itu!"

—dan _bla bla bla_. _Typical _Lucy, ia hanya menganggap itu anjing yang menggonggong sedangkan ia dan Natsu adalah kafilah yang berlalu, tanpa mempedulikan anjing-anjing itu. Hee, 'anjing' di sini sepertinya terlalu _merendahkan_ ya?

Sebenarnya Natsu ingin menonjok orang yang menggunjing tentang status mereka.

"Hei, _Flame-brain_, akhirnya dapat cewek juga."

"Juvia ikut senang."

Natsu dan Lucy terhenti, memandang dua sosok berbeda _gender _di depan mata mereka dengan kaget. "Gray?! Juvia?!" pekik Lucy. Ia menyandarkan lengannya di baju Juvia. Juvia terkekeh, "Apa kabar Lucy-_san_? Juvia mendengar kau sudah bersama Natsu."

"H-Hah?! Kata siapa?" pekik si _blonde_. Juvia mengedikkan bahunya, "gosip."

"Jangan percaya. Mana mungkin aku mau dengan gadis _tsundere _sepertinya," Natsu menunjuk Lucy dengan jempolnya, membuat gadis itu cemberut. "Hey!" mengabaikan Lucy, ia menyeringai pada Gray, "Aku yakin lomba memahat esmu gagal."

"Cih! Kata siapa?" seru Gray tidak terima. "Aku juara dua, dan kau? Tidak mengikuti lomba satu pun sejak kelas 11?" ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Natsu tampak berapi-api.

"Itu karena di kelas 10 lomba yang kuikuti terlalu banyak!" balasnya, padahal di kelas 10 ia hanya mengikuti _satu lomba_. "Aku memberi kesempatan pada yang _belum—_termasuk kau, _Stripper!_" bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir, Gray menjerit norak mendapati seragamnya yang telah hilang.

"Bagaimana lomba renangmu?" tanya Lucy antusias. Juvia Lockser—anak pindahan dari Phantom Lord Academy, memang hebat dalam berenang. Karena itu sejak di sini, ia populer. Dan karena itu sejak di sini _pula_, Gray menderita karena di _stalk._

"Bagus, Juvia menang piagam emas," jawabnya senang. Setelah memberi ucapan selamat, ia menyadari para OSIS yang menemani peserta lomba kemarin, belum terlihat batang hidungnya. "Erza mana? Maksudku, para OSIS?"

"Oh, mereka sedang rapat di lantai dua," jawab Gray yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Lucy prihatin, pagi-pagi sudah rapat, seperti orang yang sudah kerja saja—sibuk. Lebih baik bersantai di rumah sambil membaca novel ~

Mereka pun ke kelas beriringan—Natsu dan Gray berdebat, sedangkan Juvia dan Lucy mengobrol sambil sesekali bercanda.

"Levy belum datang?" gumam Natsu begitu masuk ke kelas. Lucy menoleh heran, "Tumben sekali mencari Levy?" ujarnya dengan nada tidak suka. Siapa yang tahu bahwa sahabatnya nanti dalam _bahaya_? Ayolah, kita sedang membicarakan _Natsu_.

"Eh? Tidak! Oh iya, mana _bento_-ku? Jangan bilang kau lupa membuatnya," Natsu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lucy menoleh cuek, tapi tiba-tiba mata karamel Lucy melebar, _bento_-nya—!

"_B-Bento_-nya..!" Lucy tampak kaget. Ia membuka resleting tasnya dan tampak mencari-cari sesuatu. Entah kenapa Natsu malah khawatir. Makan apa dia nanti siang? Ia lupa membawa uang, sial. Seingatnya juga ia tidak melihat Lucy memasak saat pagi.

"Luce?" mendengar nada khawatir Natsu, Lucy menyeringai. Ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan plastik dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Mata Natsu melebar, alisnya terpaut.

"_Tadaaa_..!" Lucy menirukan _backsound_ _ala show-show _di TV saat ada yang mendapat kejutan. Natsu menghela napas, bisa-bisanya ia tertipu dua kali oleh gadis ini. Oke, ia baru tahu kalau Lucy bisa sejahil dirinya. _Image _luarnya sejak kelas 10, selalu cuek dan agak tertutup, kecuali ke teman dekatnya.

Jika sifat asli Lucy keluar saat bersama Natsu.. berarti Natsu termasuk teman dekat? Refleks Natsu tersenyum bangga seperti seorang idiot.

"Nih, semoga sakit perut ya!" ujar Lucy cuek. Natsu mengambil kotak _bento _yang dibungkus plastik hitam itu. _Kenapa gak sekalian dibungkus pake koran atau kertas kado_? Batin Natsu. "Kapan kau membuatnya?"

"Saat kau sudah pulang ke rumah," jawab Lucy, merogoh sebuah novel dari dalam tasnya, sesaat kemudian ia sudah di dunianya sendiri. Natsu terdiam, merogoh ponselnya dan mencari-cari sebuah nama di daftar kontaknya.

'_Levy McGarden_,' batinnya. Ia mengetik dengan cepat di _keyboard Qwerty_ itu sambil sesekali melirik ke Lucy yang asik membaca novel.

_To: Levy McGarden_

_Aku mempunyai _hint _sisi feminin -nya. Rambut panjang, shampo yang sepertinya khusus perempuan(?), dan oh hei! Dia sangat sensitif dengan yang namanya '_romance_'! Dan entahlah, saat aku menjahilinya, dia sering _blushing_. Apa menurutmu itu _hint _sisi feminin_-_nya? Dan sebenarnya dia suka memakai _tanktop _yang lumayan _girly_._

_Bukannya aku mau melapor, tapi bantu aku, sejauh ini masih kemungkinan kecil dia akan menjadi feminin. Tanggung jawab! Kau yang menyuruhku!-_-_

_-Natsu, Si Keren melebihi _Ice Princess

'_Send_', batin pemuda itu kesekian kalinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Levy yang baru datang tengah menyeringai kepadanya. Levy tampak mengetik sesuatu dengan kecepatan super dan tiba-tiba ponsel Natsu berbunyi.

_From: Levy McGarden_

_Bodoh! Jika sering _blushing _belum tentu feminin tapi dia menyuuuuukaimu! _*_gulung lidah* :p_

Natsu menggeram pelan, rona merah tipis muncul di pipinya. Ia mengetik lagi, dan ponsel Levy berbunyi.

_From: Natsu Pinkie Head_

_Apa-apaan?! Jelas-jelas katanya pas SMP dia punya pacar!_

Levy melirik Natsu yang tengah menunggu balasan darinya.

_From: Levy McGarden_

_Aku ini temannya sejak SMP-_- iya, dia emang punya. Tapi udah putus karena suatu kejadian. Hei, _pinkie head! _Jangan berani-berani kau bertanya tentang hal itu kepadanya! Atau aku akan menjepitmu dengan novelku yang paling tebal._

Giliran Natsu yang melirik Levy. Cepat-cepat ia mengganti nama kontak Levy, karena kesal di ancam seperti itu. Dijepit buku? Hah! Seorang Natsu takkan jatuh karena hal kecil seperti itu.

_To: Levy Tukang Kebun_

_Siapa yang mau nanya? :p Kalau begitu beritahu rencanamu untuk membuat Lucy feminin? Wahai tukang kebun~?_

Hape Levy berbunyi.

_To: Natsu Pinkie Head_

_Tukang kebun?! Walaupun namaku McGarden jangan bilang aku tukang kebun!-_- Bagaimana kalau kita beritahu Erza untuk membuat pesta dansa(?) Dia kan OSIS Kesiswaan. Lucy tidak bisa berdansa. Dan yang berdansa itu feminin(?) Entahlah! Menurutmu bagaimana?_

Natsu menyeringai membacanya.

_To: Tukang Kebun Kutu Buku_

_Hmm.. pesta dansa? Kita baru saja memulai semester Ganjil kelas 11! Itu rencana B. Aku punya rencana A. Bagaimana kalau membuat sebuah drama seorang gadis yang feminin untuk pelajaran Seni + Sastra? Dan Lucy akan menjadi gadis itu._

Levy mendengus, sebelum membalas ia mengganti nama kontak Natsu.

_To: Natsu Needs To Be Geplaked_

_Yaudah ngga usah nanya dong-,- Tapi idenya _kece_ juga. Nanti akan kuberitahu Erza dan Jellal._

_Send_, batin Levy. _Oh, Mira-_chan! _Dengan begini, mereka akan menjadi semakin dekat!_

_From: Natsu Needs To Be Geplaked_

_Ngomong-ngomong, mantannya Lucy namanya siapa? Sekedar ingin tahu, jangan salah paham._

Levy tertawa kecil. Berharap lebih boleh, kan?

_To: Natsu Needs To Be Geplaked_

_Bilang aja cemburu :p Baiklah, dasar Tuan _Kepo_. Namanya Sting Eucliffe. Jangan ungkit-ungkit dia lagi oke?_

Natsu mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia menaruh hapenya kembali dalam saku. Sting, eh? Kalau ia tidak boleh mengungkitnya, pasti Sting telah membuat Lucy sakit—sakit hati. Jika bertemu dengannya, ia tidak sabar ingin meninju wajahnya hingga rata.

Ia mendengar Lucy tengah menutup bukunya. Gadis itu melirik Natsu dan Levy bergantian dengan wajah curiga.

"Natsu.. Levy-_chan.. _sibuk SMS-an! Pfffttt..!" Lucy menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tertawa. "Levy-_chan, _bagaimana dengan Gajeel? Pasti dia kecewa sekali."

"A-apa yang kau katakan! Aku sudah memiliki Gajeel! _Kalian_-lah yang perlu dipertanyakan," Levy melirik Natsu yang tengah bersiul sambil menatap ke atas, seolah tidak tahu apa yang di bicarakan. Sebelum Lucy hendak membuka mulutnya kembali, ia terkejut Ur-_sensei _tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas.

"_Ohayou_!" ujarnya dengan suara lembutnya yang energik. "Kita akan kedatangan murid baru, jadi tolong perhatiannya!" Ur-_sensei _menoleh ke pintu. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _menyeringai dengan pose kerennya—kedua tangan di saku.

Rata-rata gadis-gadis di kelas langsung menjerit dengan mata berbentuk _love_, kecuali mayoritas yang masih waras—termasuk Levy dan Lucy. Mata karamel Lucy membesar, mimpi apa dia semalam? Apa salahnya terhadap Dewi Fortuna? Saat bertemu dengan dewi keberuntungan itu, ia bersumpah dalam hati akan membunuhnya!

"L-Luce? Kau kenapa?" tanya Natsu khawatir. Lucy menggeleng lemah, ia menunduk dan tangannya tampak mencengkram wajahnya sendiri. Berusaha membendung air mata yang akan keluar. _Aku... kuat._

"Perkenalkan, Sting Eucliffe," sahutnya, melirik ke Lucy lalu menyeringai. Refleks mata Natsu juga ikut melebar. _Speak of the devil! _Orang yang baru ia bicarakan benar-benar ada! Ia mengingat sampai mati, takkan membicarakan orang yang tak ia kenal.

Levy juga tampak tegang, ia menatap sahabatnya Lucy dengan khawatir. Tiba-tiba, Lucy berdiri dan menghadap ke Ur-_sensei_, "Toilet." Lalu di balas anggukan guru itu. Cepat-cepat gadis itu melewati Sting yang menyeringai kepadanya, tanpa menatap mata pemuda itu. Secara komik, efek _slow motion _terlihat saat ia melewati Sting.

Natsu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. Jadi.. ini mantannya? Yang telah membuatnya sakit hati, kan? Dan jika seseorang sakit hati, ia akan menangis, kan? Apa yang harus para cowok lakukan? Natsu sekarang tahu jawabannya. Tak berpikir panjang, ia juga berdiri dari kursinya lalu menghadap guru muda itu.

"Ur-_sensei. _Toilet."

* * *

**A/N: Aloha, Yama's back~ Maaf baru apdet, lagian internet Yama agak lemot :'( kalian boleh membenci saya. Bales review dulu ya :) **

**Audrey Naylon: benar! Abis selama ini cengeng *di urano metria* ini next chappie semoga memuaskan :) – : makasih :) – himiki-chan: di sini natsu ceritanya emang bisa masak, agak kebalik dari Lucy. Tapi bukan berarti Natsu bences yak(?) ini next chappie semoga memuaskan :) – RyuuKazeKawa: iya.. ini lanjutannya :) – Nnatsuki: makasih^^ masakan Lucy, mungkin di chap depan XD – Khairul Dreyar: makasih XD ini next chappie – karinalu: arigatou XD tapi karena ini masih ada sisi femininnya.. mungkin gak se-Edo Lucy :) ini lanjutannya^^ - Hanara VgRyuu: makasih^^ ini lanjutannya – Reka Amelia: mungkin ga sampe belasan chapter, belum dipertimbangkan. Kayaknya masih **_**agak **_**lama :) – Jim: arigatou, ini lanjutannya – sadsa: makasih, tapi Natsu bukan bad boy loh, ngegodanya cuma ke Lucy aja XD – Guest/Santika Widya: Okee, ini dia XD – pidachan99: makasih^^ tsundere itu, kayak suka ngebantah gitu, gengsi(?) entah author bingung ngejelasin XD – azalya dragneel: iya, haha ngga alay kok. Yama juga kadang alay(?) #jeduagh. #bukan itu masalahnya**

**That's all, thanks for your review, maaf bukan bales di PM bagi yang punya akun XD di luar negeri ada OSIS gak sih? Anggap aja ini ala Indo XD **_**Leave a review **_**ya ~ (?)**


	3. Secrets

**A/N: Halo. *cough* updatenya lama ya?._. enggak ah? #ngecek kalender #jegerrr. Berhubungan sekolah Yama sering minta dibakar(?).. jadi, ah. Maklumi saja. Mungkin saya coba apdet dua minggu sekali...**

**Yey, Sting dateng. **_**But.. no, wait! **_**Baca dulu baru mengambil keputusan! XD #tendanged kemunculan Lisanna..? ga ada niat sih._. dan, Lucy menangis?! Lihat saja bener ato kagak! XD**

_**Anyways.. enjoy **_**:B**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_Natsu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. Jadi.. ini mantannya? Yang telah membuatnya sakit hati, kan? Dan jika seseorang sakit hati, ia akan menangis, kan? Apa yang harus para cowok lakukan? Natsu sekarang tahu jawabannya. Tak berpikir panjang, ia juga berdiri dari kursinya lalu menghadap guru muda itu._

"_Ur-sensei. Toilet."_

* * *

"Layla, kau yakin meninggalkan Lucy sendiri di rumah?" Jude Heartfilia, ayah Lucy dan suami Layla Heartfilia, duduk di sebuah sofa di dalam _cottage _yang mereka sewa, dan _cottage _itu mempunyai dua kamar, cocok untuk empat orang. Layla tersenyum ala _fangirl_.

"Tentuu~ aku yakin Natsu mau menemaninya seperti _dulu_~"

"Aku bangga dengan Natsu," Igneel Dragneel, ayah Natsu dan Wendy itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya sambil meminum jusnya. Grandineey Dragneel tertawa kecil seperti gadis-gadis sekolahan.

"Jika saja si pirang itu tidak menganggu! Jude, kau jahat! Bagaimana bisa kau membolehkan Lucy berpacaran dengan Stang itu!" Grandine melempar bantal sofa ke arah Jude dengan aura mematikan yang melebihi Erza.

"Ma..maafkan aku," ujar Jude pelan. Layla dan Igneel _sweatdrop_, "namanya Sting, bukan Stang."

"Itu masa lalu. Setelah masa SD dan SMP berpisah, akhirnya di SMA mereka bertemu!" Layla mencoba memberitahu hal positifnya. "Tapi.. aku merasa bersalah.. membohongi mereka. Kita cuti untuk beberapa minggu.. dan membiarkan mereka berduaan?! Jika ada sesuatu terjadi dan Lucy kehilangan keperawanannya—"

"Whoa, whoa, Layla, aku akan memenggal diriku sendiri!" seru Grandine. "Natsu bukan tipe seperti itu. Aku mendidiknya dengan baik."

"Maksudmu, _aku_," Igneel menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku ayah yang hebat."

"Aku ibu yang lebih hebat dari seorang _ayah_."

"Ayah lebih hebat."

"Ibu."

"Ayah."

"Ibu."

"Ayah."

"Ayah."

"Ibu."

"Kau mengakuinya!" Grandineey dan Layla lalu berpelukan lebay. Jude _sweatdrop_, dan Igneel duduk di pojokan menyadari kebodohannya.

'Keluarga ini sudah aneh, bagaimana jika ditambah dengan Lucy dan Natsu?' pikir Jude, tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Natsu berlari keluar kelas menuju ke toilet. Seketika ia berhenti. Menepuk jidat, lalu menggerutu, "apa aku harus ke toilet perempuan?! Dan, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika Lucy benar-benar menangis?! Kenapa aku lupa?" _Oh shit, _batinnya. _Tiba-tiba firasatku tidak enak.._

PRANG! BUK! TAK!

"Apaan tuh?" gumam Natsu heran, ia berlari kecil ke arah sumber suara. Terdengar suara seperti kaleng menggelinding, logam jatuh, bahkan..kaca? Hey, siapa yang berani membuat kegaduhan seperti itu?! Apa dia tidak takut OSIS akan mendengarnya dan.. Jreng~ tamatlah riwayat_nya _di tangan Erza.

"_Who's there?!_" teriak Natsu sok Inggris. "M-maksudku.. siapa disana?!"

Orang itu tidak menjawab, Natsu terus berlari ke sumber suara, suara itu terdengar semakin jelas, dan yang membuat Natsu _shock _berat, yaitu..

"L-LUCY?!"

Gadis blonde dengan jaket kuning tanpa lengan dengan bergo menutup rambutnya, menoleh. Ah, dari ciri-ciri di atas, kita bisa tahu bahwa itu _memang _Lucy. Lucy tampak terengah-engah, dan mesin minuman di depannya sudah rusak berat. Kacanya pecah, kaleng/botol minuman berada dimana-mana—bahkan ada yang isinya sudah meluap keluar, membuat lantai becek. Belum puas dengan amarahnya, Lucy menendang _vending machine _itu sangat keras, tidak mempedulikan Natsu.

"Lucy," Natsu mencoba memanggil lagi. Lucy masih mengabaikannya, kini targetnya adalah minuman-minuman yang berserakan. Ia menginjaknya hingga isinya muncrat ke mana-mana.

_Ini.. sisi yang lebih seram dari Mirajane dan lebih kasar dari Erza! _Natsu menelan ludahnya sendiri, tanpa sadar memegang lehernya. _Lucy cocok jadi OSIS Kedisiplinan.._

"Sting sialan Sting sialan Sting sialan Sting sok ganteng.. SIAL!" Lucy terus menggerutu dan menginjak-injak botol dan kaleng minuman tak berdosa itu. Natsu tersenyum grogi. Ia.. salah. Lucy sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia takkan menangis. Tapi..

_Ia malah marah-marah_.

Lucy menargetkan mesin minuman itu lagi. Menggunakan jurus jitu karatenya, ia memecahkan kaca mesin itu—lagi. "SIALAN!" begitu seterusnya hingga Natsu bisa makan _popcorn _sambil menontonnya.

Natsu melangkah ke belakang Lucy dan menepuk pundaknya. Lucy menoleh heran, tetapi wajahnya masih terlihat marah. Natsu menghela napas, menunjukkan _grin_-nya yang sempat membuat Lucy merona sedikit, dan yang membuat Lucy kaget, Natsu ikut menendang kaca mesin tersebut.

"N-Natsu.. apa yang kau—"

"Aku akan membantumu," hanya itu yang Natsu jawab, lalu ia melanjutkan aksinya 'menghancurkan' benda itu. "Ayo Luce! Ucapkan semua kemarahanmu! Seperti, AKU LEBIH KEREN DARIPADA _ICE PRINCESS_!" teriaknya bersemangat. Mata karamel Lucy melebar, ia akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"_Yosh_!" Lucy meninju bagian yang _belum _rusak. "STING SIALAN! LIHAT SAJA AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU MALAM INI!" dan giliran Natsu yang terkekeh. "TAPI GRAY LEBIH KEREN DARI NATSU!" Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya. Natsu tersenyum menantang. "Hei! LEVY LEBIH PINTAR DARI LUCY!" balasnya tak mau kalah. Lucy nyengir. Lalu ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tak pernah diharapkan Natsu untuk keluar dari mulut gadis itu,

"NATSU LEBIH KEREN DARI STING!" setelah memaksimalkan pukulan terakhirnya, ia tersenyum lembut, dan pipinya agak memerah. Ia menghadap Natsu—masih tersenyum—dan tentu saja dibalas cengiran Natsu.

Hangat.

Itu yang dirasakan Natsu sekarang. Lucy tengah memeluknya, erat. Gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Natsu membalas pelukan Lucy. Mereka menyandarkan dagu mereka di bahu masing-masing. Keduanya menutup mata. Posisi mereka terus seperti itu—saling menikmati rasa hangat yang menjalar tidak karuan. Perasaan geli di perut mereka—bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu keluar dari situ. Mengabaikan tempat mereka sekarang. Dan sebuah bisikan terima kasih dari Lucy, mampu membuat seorang Natsu tersenyum lebar.

Mengapa ia bisa merasa sebahagia ini?! Lebih bahagia daripada menemukan seekor naga!

Lucy melepaskan pelukannya duluan –yang agak membuat Natsu kecewa-, lalu derap kaki orang berlari terdengar. Panik, ia menarik Natsu untuk bersembunyi ke dalam ruangan terdekat. Sialnya, gudang sekolahlah yang paling dekat. Tak punya pilihan, mereka masuk ke ruangan berdebu itu dan membuka pintunya sedikit.

"Siapa yang berani menghancurkan mesin minuman ini?!" terdengar suara Erza. Natsu dan Lucy langsung berkeringat dingin. _Ouch_.

"Tenanglah, Erza." Jellal tampak menenangkan Erza dengan senyum hangatnya. Erza membalas senyumannya dan tampak merona merah. _Double Ouch_. Erza... _blushing_?

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat?!" bisik Lucy, mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Aku tahu!" jawab Natsu layaknya seorang jenius yang menemukan penemuan baru. "Itu para OSIS—apalagi ada Erza!"

"Dan rumor ia menyukai Jellal itu nyata! Kyaa, Mira, kau harus melihat ini!"

Natsu _sweatdrop, _"bukan _itu _yang kita _bicarakan_."

"Kurasa kita harus mengecek tiap kelas apakah ada yang membolos. Jika ya, kita _interogasi _mereka," saran Jellal sebagai Ketua OSIS dengan ide jeniusnya. Anggota-anggota OSIS mengangguk, mereka mulai berpencar ke semua kelas, kecuali Jellal dan Erza. Dan, disitulah mereka, tinggal berdua.

"Oooh~ ini mencurigakan!" Lucy masih saja membahas hal itu. Mirajane benar-benar telah menularkan virus _match maker _-nya! Natsu prihatin pada pasangan yang menjadi target Mirajane. Semoga mereka tidak menderita. Sayang sekali. Padahal ia dan Lucy adalah salah satu _target Mirajane._

"Jellal," bisik Erza dengan nada manja. _Triple Ouch! _Erza ternyata seorang yang manja?! Ini di depan Jellal! Dan reaksi Jellal masih tersenyum lembut! "Aku sengaja menyuruh mereka agar kita mempunyai waktu berdua."

"Jellal ngemeng epe?!" Natsu terlihat _shock_, sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi. Lucy juga makin memfokuskan matanya, ia berusaha tidak mengedip, agar tidak melewatkan satu kejadianpun.

"Aku tahu," Erza masih berbisik. "Sekarang kita memang sibuk sebagai OSIS."

"_Daijoubu_, kau masih bisa berkunjung ke rumahku, dan sebaliknya," hibur Jellal lalu mengecup dahi Erza setelah menyingkirkan poni _scarlet_-nya. Erza tambah memerah, dan Jellal tertawa kecil. "Tidak akan ada yang melihat."

"A-aku.. hanya masih belum terbiasa," Erza mengakui, menunduk malu.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kita sudah berpacaran selama satu bulan dan kau belum terbiasa?" tanya Jellal heran. Erza menggeleng, tak tahu menjawab apa. Ia tampak memainkan _sweater _merah yang melapisi seragamnya.

"_SATU BULAN?!_" Natsu dan Lucy berteriak bersamaan, mendengar fakta 'terlarang' dari Jellal.

Tiba-tiba Jellal menoleh ke arah gudang, "kau dengar sesuatu, Erza?" dan Erza mengangguk. Ekspresinya berubah serius dan kuat seperti biasa. "Siapa disitu?"

Seketika Natsu dan Lucy terdiam dan mematung untuk sementara. Hening. Bahkan Jellal dan Erza tidak terdengar bersuara. Natsu mulai berani bergerak lagi, begitu juga Lucy. Lucy mengintip keluar melalu celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, lalu matanya menemui mata coklat milik Erza.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"_Sumimasen_," Hibiki—salah satu anggota OSIS, mengetuk pintu kelas 11-C. Setelah dibuka, tampak Ur-_sensei _yang tampak kaget, lalu tersenyum, "Ya, Hibiki-_kun_?"

"Apa.. di kelas anda ada yang..membolos?" tanya Hibiki ragu-ragu. Seluruh siswa mengernyitkan alis, kecuali Levy yang berkeringat dingin. Sepertinya ia mulai tahu arah pembicaraan tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mendengar teriakan Lucy dan Natsu tentang.. Sting atau Gray atau keren atau sialan atau apalah yang sedang mereka teriakkan. Jangan lupa dengan bunyi kaleng minuman, atau sebuah objek yang di tendang. Bahkan kaca pecah.

Prediksi Levy, Lucy tengah melampiaskan amarahnya pada suatu benda sampai benda itu benar-benar hancur. Levy menghela napas.. _typical _Lucy. Ini sudah pernah terjadi saat SMP. Sekarang 'penyakitnya' kambuh lagi.

"Tidak, hanya.. ada yang ke toilet," jawab Ur-_sensei _bingung. Hibiki menjentikkan jari, wajahnya terlihat lebih serius, "mungkin itu alasan mereka untuk membolos!"

"Tunggu tunggu," Gajeel mengangkat suara, membuat wajah Levy cerah. "Kita tahu _flame brain _membolos sudah biasa, tapi.. _bunny girl_?!" dan murid-murid lain menyetujui.

"Betul! Lucy tak pernah membolos!" dukung Gray, membuat Juvia cemburu. Matanya berkilat berbahaya, "Lucy-_san _kembali menjadi _Love rival_." Dan Gray merinding merasakan aura gelap Juvia.

"Ah, semua bisa terjadi kalau ada si _pinky _itu. Pikirkan baik-baik, mungkin saja Heartfillia-_san_ terpengaruh?" Sting mengutarakan pendapatnya. _Fangirls _terbarunya menjerit norak, membuat syaraf kemarahan seluruh laki-laki di kelas muncul di dahi mereka.

"Ya, ya, ya," jawab Levy malas, "Hei, Sting. Kau diam saja."

Sting menoleh ke Levy dan matanya melebar sebentar, "Whoa.. si kutu buku juga satu sekolah bersama _mantan_ku ya? Lama tak bertemu, _bookworm_! Kita bisa menjadi teman lagi _suatu saat_.." suaranya terdengar bersahabat, tetapi Levy hanya menggumam 'tch', menganggap itu hanya akting.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kutu buku, _blonde freak_?" seru Gajeel tidak terima. Gray _sweatdrop_, "Pertama, kau juga sering memanggil Levy seperti itu. Kedua, kau mulai lagi menjuluki orang."

"Diamlah, es lilin!" seru Gajeel.

"Besi karatan!"

"_Underwear prince!_"

"_Metal head!_"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hening seketika. Teriakan seorang perempuan—tentunya, dan Levy mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Lucy. Apa.. ada anggota OSIS yang 'menangkapnya?' _Semoga bukan Erza_, batin Levy. Maaf, Levy. Doamu justru berkebalikan dengan kondisi sebenarnya.

"Itu Lu-_chan_!" Levy menyuarakan pikirannya.

"_Love rival!_" seru Juvia, semuanya _sweatdrop_. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gajeel, Levy, Gray dan Juvia keluar menerobos Hibiki yang memasang wajah bingung. Kini ia ditatap satu kelas dengan wajah _ngapain-masih-disitu-lebih-baik-menyusul-mereka._ Hibiki menggaruk leher belakangnya, lalu berlari keluar.

* * *

"L-Lucy? Apa yang kau lakukan di gudang?" tanya Erza kaget, sedangkan Jellal menatap mereka horror. _Ouch. _Pembicaraannya dengan Erza terdengar! Rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan dengan rapi, terdengar! Apalagi oleh Lucy yang dekat dengan Mirajane. Dan.. Natsu! Si mulut ember!

Ini benar-benar hari terburuk Jellal.

"Jangan bilang kau.." Jellal menunjuk Lucy dan Natsu yang menatap satu sama lain lalu nyengir jahil. "Betul! Kita mendengarnya!"

"..." Hening. Wajah Erza dan Jellal memerah.

"Tenang saja, _aku _takkan memberitahu siapa-siapa, ya kan Luce?" Natsu merangkul Lucy yang tertawa kecil. _Tapi Lucy-lah yang akan memberitahu Mira._

"Betul!" balas Lucy. "Tapi.. mengapa kalian menyembunyikan status kalian?" tanyanya _kepo_, didukung anggukan Natsu yang _childish_. Jellal menatap Erza sebentar, Erza mengangguk. "Sebenarnya.. kami—"

"_Flame-brain! _Beraninya kau mengajak _bunny-girl _ke jalan yang sesat!" suara Gajeel menginterupsi. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, dan Jellal menoleh ke Gajeel, Levy, Gray dan Juvia yang tampak terengah-engah.

"Aku? Mengajak? Lucy? Jalan sesat?" Natsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, ...Gajeel! Janganh... percaya.. Sting!" sahut Levy yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. Gajeel mengernyitkan alisnya—maksudnya, _piercing -_nya(?). Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar nama 'Sting'. Tetapi ia menunduk lagi, poninya menutup wajahnya.

"Oh tidak.." gumam Levy.

"STING SIALAN STING SIALAN STING SIALAN!" Lucy berlari ke mesin minuman yang sudah bobrok itu, lalu beraksi lagi. Menendang, meninju, dan menghancurkan yang _belum _hancur. Kalau bisa, ia banting hingga retak!

"Lu-_chan_!" Levy menjerit.

"AKU BELUM PUAS, LEVY! BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"Erza-_san, _Jellal-_san_!" Hibiki tiba-tiba datang bersama beberapa anggota OSIS. Dan, sosok yang paling Lucy benci datang dari belakang. Sting Eucliffe. Levy menelan ludahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _blonde freak_?" geram Gajeel yang akhirnya mengerti bahwa penyebab Lucy menghancurkan mesin minuman tersebut adalah Sting. Sting mengedikkan bahu, tanpa basa-basi ia berjalan menuju Lucy.

"S-Sting..m-menjauh dariku!" Lucy mundur beberapa langkah, dan Sting maju. "Jangan coba-coba mengambil hakku _lagi_!"

"Heartfillia-_san, _kau boleh membenciku. Aku hanya.. ingin minta maaf," jawab Sting pelan. "Maafkan aku, atas perwakilan ayahku juga." Sting membungkuk, membuat semua orang disitu syok apalagi Levy dan Lucy.

Seorang Sting ... meminta maaf!

Lucy tidak menjawab, terlalu bingung apa yang telah terjadi pada Sting. Sting yang ia kenal, selalu mempertahankan harga diri dan.. licik, dan otomatis, seorang STING tidak meminta maaf!

"Bohong.." gumam Lucy. "Di kelas.. kau menyeringai padaku.."

Sting menghela napas lalu tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak bisa membedakan seringaidan cengiran ya? Ah, dosaku terlalu banyak bagimu ya, _blondie_?"

Lucy menatapnya datar. "...terserahlah, jika kau melakukan hal yang sama, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Lucy menyeringai. "Dulu aku tak pernah menyukaimu, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya 100 kali sejak kita berpacaran," gerutu Sting. "Tetapi.. aku masih menyukaimu, bagaimana ini?" Sting mengakui, sedangkan wajah Lucy tetap datar, tak ada belas kasih yang ia berikan.

Semua yang menonton diam, tak berani berbicara. Lagipula mereka tidak mengerti masa lalu antara Sting dan Lucy. Apalagi Natsu. Entah mengapa ia agak lega bahwa Lucy tidak menyukai Sting. Tapi.. yang ia khawatirkan sekarang, bagaimana kalau Lucy menerima Sting? Bagaimana kalau Lucy memaafkan Sting, lalu berpacaran dengan Sti—

Natsu tidak bisa membayangkannya! Dadanya terasa sesak! Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa ia mengkhawatirkan kisah cinta Lucy? Bukankah itu hidup Lucy? Apa hubungannya dengan dirinya?

"...maaf, aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku masih menyukai orang yang sama sejak dulu." Semua orang yang menonton mulai penasaran siapa orang yang dimaksud Lucy. Levy terlihat paling kaget, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sting dan Lucy..? Apa peristiwa yang _sebenarnya _terjadi? Apa.. Lucy berbohong padanya?

Natsu tiba-tiba merasa ingin menonjok orang yang disukai Lucy, entah mengapa.

"...begitu ya?" Sting terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, ini hari terakhir kita bertemu. Aku tidak _benar-benar _sekolah di sini, aku hanya ingin menemuimu untuk.. yah, kau tahu. Aku akan belajar ke Amerika."

"Dasar orang kaya," gumam Lucy. Ekspresinya melembut, lalu ia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya kepada Sting, "Aku yakin masih banyak cewek disana yang bisa kau sukai! Seperti, Yukino mungkin." ia menyemangati. Sting nyengir mendengar nama Yukino, "Yah!" Memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, ia berbalik menuju kelas. _Yukino.. benar juga. Dia juga lumayan tipeku._

Para anggota OSIS memberi jalan, dan Natsu masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hei _pinkie. _Jaga Lucy baik-baik atau aku akan melemparmu ke jurang," bisik Sting di telinga Natsu yang membuatnya melompat kaget. Sting terkekeh lalu menghilang dari belokan koridor.

Masih hening. Lucy membungkuk dan mengambil sampah botol/kaleng minuman yang berserakan. Membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat, lalu ia berkacak pinggang.

"Bisa.. mohon bantuannya?" tanyanya, melirik ke Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, dan terakhir.. Natsu. Lucy merasa ada perubahan drastis pada Natsu. Pemuda itu yang biasanya blak-blakan dan sebagainya, menjadi pendiam. Apalagi setelah Sting datang tadi.

Dan biasanya, Natsu-lah yang pertama kali _selalu _membantu Lucy—belakangan ini.

Teman-teman Lucy mengangguk pelan, lalu mulai membantu membereskan sampah-sampah yang berserakan. Semuanya diam, tanpa berbasa-basi bahkan Levy! Lucy tidak mengerti, apa ia melakukan hal yang salah?

Natsu sendiri tidak membantu, ia mengedikkan bahu lalu berjalan ke kelas sendirian.

Ia tidak mengerti, rasanya dadanya panas dan ia tidak merasa ingin melakukan apa-apa. Natsu tidak mengerti, mengapa ia merasa sangat.. _putus asa_? Whoa, ini adalah _Natsu _yang kita bicarakan.

Di otaknya, suara Lucy menggema, _Aku masih menyukai orang yang sama sejak dulu._ Siapa kira-kira orang itu? Pasti pemuda itu sangat beruntung, apalagi disukai Lucy _sejak dulu_, berarti.. sejak SMP hingga sekarang. Bayangkan sudah berapa tahun?

Menghela napas, ia membuka pintu kelas dan tidak tampak keberadaan Ur-_sensei_. Ia baru ingat, tadi bel berbunyi. Pelajaran pertama sudah selesai. Sekarang pelajaran kedua... Natsu tidak mau tahu pelajaran apa sekarang. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai Lucy.

Dan saat Lucy masuk ke dalam kelas, ia juga tidak banyak bicara. Begitu juga Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, dan Erza. Teman sekelas yang melihat geng khas kelas 11-C, terlihat heran. Dimana kehebohan mereka?

Sting tak terlihat, tasnya juga tidak ada. Lucy berasumsi bahwa ia sudah pulang. Tch, orang kaya. Rela membayar seragam dan biaya lainnya hanya untuk sekolah _satu hari _di sini, demi meminta maaf pada Lucy?!

Lucy menganggap itu _so sweet_.. tapi, yah. Ia tidak menyukai Sting. Tolong digaris bawahi.

"Natsu?" suara Lucy terdengar lembut. Natsu menoleh lambat-lambat ke arah Lucy dan menggumam 'apa'. Lucy menghela napas, "kau..baik-baik saja..kan?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Natsu menatapnya dengan mata yang agak melebar, ekspresinya seperti anak anjing yang kebingungan. Mau tidak mau Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Hei, jangan menertawaiku," katanya kekanak-kanakan. "Aku..tidak apa-apa, walaupun aku tidak tahu pasti."

"Dasar aneh," gumam Lucy. "Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu seperti ini. Cerialah!" Lucy menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dadanya. "Sangat bukan _Natsu _jika kau pendiam."

Natsu memalingkan wajahnya, "Tentu saja. Kau sudah menyukai seseorang sejak dulu." Sekarang ia benar-benar terlihat _childish_, ia sedang cemberut. Lucy menahan tawanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku~" seru Lucy. "Kau itu—tunggu, apa katamu? Hooo, seorang Natsu _cemburu_?" gadis _blonde _itu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul meja. Natsu mendengus dengan wajah memerah, "Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Lalu apa? Dengan sikapmu tadi kau _cemburu_!"

"Aku..aku..hanya.."

"Hoho, siapa yang _tsundere _sekarang?"

"Bicaralah pada cermin, nona," gerutu Natsu.

"Dengar Natsu. Tentang menyukai seseorang sejak dulu itu.." Lucy menggantungkan kalimatnya. "..ermh.. aku.. berbohong pada Sting! Ya! Supaya dia tidak mengejarku!"

Masih kekanak-kanakan, mata Natsu berbinar dan wajahnya lebih cerah, ia mengangguk-ngangguk. "Lebih baik kau memberi tahuku jika kau _sudah _menyukai seseorang," ujarnya. "Jika kau memilih orang yang salah, aku akan menghabisi orang itu!"

Lucy _sweatdrop_, "Ahaha, tenang saja.."

* * *

"Dasar _bunny girl_, secepat itu dia membuat _flame brain _kembali normal," dengus Gajeel yang tengah mengunyah permen karet. Levy tersenyum, "Mereka saling menyuuuukai!"

"Sebaiknya begitu. Karena, Gray-_sama _hanya milik Juvia." Mata Juvia berbentuk hati saat melihat ke arah Gray yang berkeringat dingin. Gray tertawa grogi.

"Erza, Erza~!" panggil Levy kepada pacar rahasia Jellal tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat drama untuk pelajaran Seni dan Sastra?! Kita bisa membuat tiket untuk orang diluar sekolah! Lalu kita tentukan harganya, labanya 1/3% untuk sekolah dan sisanya untuk kita! Guru Seni dan Sastra juga akan berterima kasih, lalu kita—"

"Ya, Levy, aku setuju," Erza memotong celotehan Levy, mengingatkannya pada Mirajane. "Aku akan berbicara pada Bacchus-_sensei _dan Cana-_sensei_. Mengingat mereka berdua adalah guru mata pelajaran terkait dan mereka punya hubungan, ini akan menjadi gampang." Lanjutnya dengan kata-kata formalnya seperti biasa. _Typical _Erza.

"Pastikan _tattoo guy_—" Gajeel terhenti saat ia di-_glare _Erza, "m-maksudnya Jellal tau tentang ini, walaupun aku tidak akan ikut di drama bodoh." Disambut anggukan Gray.

"Oho, Gajeel, kau IKUT," Erza mengeluarkan aura mematikannya. "..dan Gray? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aye ma'am!" Gray berkeringat dingin. Lalu ia mendapati Juvia mendekat padanya dengan ekspresi yang menyeramkan..bagi Gray.

"Juvia ingin menjadi putri raja dan Gray-_sama _adalah pangeran Juvia!"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!"

"Gray-_sama_~! Penolakanmu sungguh indah!"

"Menjauhlah!"

Semua yang menonton _sweatdrop_.

* * *

"Luce ~ untuk apa kita ke supermarket? Bukankah bahan masakan kita masih ada?" tanya Natsu malas. Ia dan Lucy akan memasak _bersama _lagi, di rumah Lucy tentunya. Natsu sendiri 'dipaksa' untuk menginap di rumah Heartfilia _heiress _itu, tapi dengan alasan membantu Lucy memasak. Tentu, itu hanya alasan Lucy.

"Aku tidak minat memasak, aku mau mi instan! Mi rebus!" omel Lucy seperti ibu-ibu hamil yang _ngidam _macam-macam.

"Ah.. baiklah, ayo," Natsu juga ingin mengakui ia malas memasak, jadi disinilah ia di depan kasir sambil membawa dua bungkus Fioremie (**A/N. Kalo di Indonesia adanya Ind*mie, berarti di Fiore.. Fioremie XD**). Ia memilih rasa kesukaannya, rasa pedas dan Lucy memilih Fioremie yang kuah.

...Kenapa kita malah membahas mie instan? (**A/N. Maaf, author lagi pengen mie tapi tidak tercapai XD**)

Pulang ke rumah Lucy, memakan mie pilihan mereka sambil sesekali bercanda, atau Natsu yang menjahili Lucy lagi. Mereka berdua merasakan _déja vu._

"Aku.." Lucy dan Natsu berkata, menatap satu sama lain. Terkekeh bersamaan, mereka berkata lagi, "Kau duluan." Berkata bersamaan lagi, "Baiklah." Lalu Lucy mencoba berdehem agar perkataan mereka tak sama lagi.

"Kau tahu.. aku merasa kita pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya," ujar Lucy, menyuap mie ke dalam mulutnya. Natsu mengangguk setuju.

"Ya.. aku.. juga berpikir begitu," jawabnya. "Tetapi.. bukan di rumahmu, tapi di suatu tempat," lanjutnya. Lucy mengernyitkan alis, tampak berpikir keras.

"Apa..menurutmu kita berada di sebuah.. _restoran_?"

"Ah.. ya, sepertinya."

"Kenapa pemikiran kita bisa sama?" tanya Lucy heran.

"Mungkin kita pernah bertemu dulu," jawab Natsu asal, menyuap mie ke dalam mulutnya dengan sumpitnya. Lucy terdiam sejenak. "Kau bercanda?"

"Iya," jawab Natsu lagi.

"Menurutku kau serius. Ceritakan yang kau ingat."

"Ingat? Apa menurutmu itu bagian dari memoriku?" tanya Natsu heran. Ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, ia pernah menemui Lucy? Apa Lucy adalah teman masa kecilnya? Ia baru mengenal Lucy sejak kelas 1 SMA. Ia tidak terlalu mengingat teman TK-nya. _Is it even possible_ bahwa Lucy adalah teman TK-nya?

"Bisa jadi," Lucy menyuap mienya lagi dengan sumpit.

"Jadi, aku tersesat di mall dan orang tuaku menghilang. Sepertinya Wendy belum lahir. Lalu aku menemuimu dan orang tuamu, lalu.. kita makan bersama di restoran?" jelas Natsu dengan nada bertanya. Apa itu khayalannya saja? Tapi ia merasa itu benar-benar terjadi.

"...Ah." hanya itu yang Lucy jawab. "Aku ingat."

Natsu terbatuk, "apa?" jadi itu benar-benar terjadi?!

"Kita pernah bertemu! Seingatku usiaku masih 4 tahun.." seru Lucy semangat, ia tersenyum lebar. Natsu menatapnya dengan mata lebar, ia pernah mengenal Lucy!

"Jadi.. itu kau.." gumamnya. "Saat kita bertemu, kita tidak mengetahui nama masing-masing." Lalu Natsu menunjukkan _toothy grin_-nya. Ia bertemu kembali dengan Lucy, seperti takdir saja. Ah, itu memang takdir. Entah mengapa Natsu merasa sangat bahagia. Teganya ia melupakan Lucy!

Lucy tersenyum hangat. "Bahkan kita saling mengenal saat TK.. sayangnya kita beda kelas!" lalu ia menceritakan pengalamannya dengan Natsu dulu yang sudah lama terlupakan.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" dan begitu selanjutnya.

Lucy dan Natsu tidak sabar menunggu reaksi teman-temannya nanti. Tapi, sepertinya mereka lupa bahwa _masih _ada Mirajane dan Levy...

* * *

**A/N: Muahaha, masih ada **_**suspense **_**di sini. Jangan khawatir, pasti akan di jawab di chappy-chappy selanjutnya. REVIEW CORNER! :3 thanks for your review!**

**Audrey Naylon**** – wkwk, syukurlah(?) arigatou ne. ****Karinalu**** – terima kasih *bow*^^ tukang kebun.. saya jadi ketawa sendiri. Entah mengapa saat itu kepikiran di otak saya XD. ****Hasegawa AI**** – Hoho, pertanyaan anda tentang Lucy menangis sudah terjawab di chappy tadi XD. ****Azalya dragneel**** – tenang saja. Sting tidak menganggu NaLu bermesraan~ yah, semoga di Jepang beneran ada OSIS(?). ****Himiki-chan ****– muahaha Natsu banci?! #digebuk Lucy. Lucy mesum ya? Itu Cuma ngegoda Natsu doang.. mehehe(?). Aku ingin membuat Natsu seperti Rin Okumura bisa masak~ KYAA RIN OKUMURA KAU KECE KALEE #fangirling #dibantai #abaikan. ****Reka Amelia ****– okee, ini next chappy nya, arigatou ^^. ** ** – iya, chap pertama emang selalu pendek dulu sebagai preview. Maaf, saya orang sibuk. #plak arigatou, minimal dua minggu sekali gapapa kan? *puppy eyes*. ****RyuuKazekawa**** – Lisanna? Oho, kau mengingatkan saya. Aku ganiat masukin Lisanna sih.. tapi belum tentu juga. Soalnya agak nyesek kalo bikin NaLu diganggu Lisanna yang gak bersalah..(?). ****ghinapink**** – mereka gak ke toilet kok XD mudah mudahan gak hiatus.. amin. Salahkan sekolah. #plak yap, itu tadi next chapnya. ****Ren**** – Sting kan emang penganggu, jadi wajar #devil laugh#. ****RukamI Aiko**** – Lucy Ashley? Gak juga sih. Soalnya masih ada sisi femininnya.. dan edo Lucy itu terlalu brutal(?). Iya, nanti dibanyakin kok momennya XD. ****Sykisan**** – whoa.. jealous kenapa? Tenang saja, Juvia belum mendapatkan Gray. Silakan Graynya diambil #wooi. Salam kenal jugaa :D. ****nshawol566**** – arigatou^^ ini next chapnya. Umm.. lanjutin fanficmu yang judulnya 'Fanfiction' dong XD penasaran~**

**Yay. Bersediakah nunggu dua minggu? XD arigatou. See u in next chap~**


	4. Happy-go-lucky

**A/N. Cuma pengen ngomong kalo sekarang belum tentu bisa apdet 2 minggu sekali.. gomen. Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail.. if i do, NaLu would be official!**

**.**

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sinar matahari yang menyilaukan di sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru—_Wallpaper _biru, koleksi tas berwarna biru, dan sebagainya. Lucy mengerlingkan mata lagi, memandang ke sekeliling lagi. Lama-lama ia merasa familiar dengan ruangan ini.

"Ini.. ini kamarku," gumam Lucy beberapa detik kemudian, memijat alisnya. "Kenapa di sini hangat sekali?"

"Oh.. kau sudah bangun?" terdengar sebuah suara yang tanpa menoleh pun Lucy sudah tahu. Lucy menyimpulkan dialah sumber hangatnya. Ah, penghangat ruangan gratis di pagi hari! Natsu menguap secara kekanak-kanakan, lalu memandang wajah horror Lucy dengan heran. "Apa?"

"Kau..." Lucy mendesis, melirik tangan Natsu yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dan Natsu menelan ludahnya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?! Dasar mesum! Untung saja aku masih memakai pakaianku! Apa ayahmu tidak mengajarimu tentang privasi orang lain?! Bagaimana kalau ada kesalahpahaman?! Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab? Bayangkan jika Mira melihat ini! Kita bisa masuk ke majalah Sorcerer! Lalu orang tua kita bahkan Wendy membacanya, lalu kita—"

Natsu memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti," dengus Natsu masih kekanak-kanakan. Belakangan ini Natsu memang selalu terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Tetapi itulah bagian dari Natsu, bagian yang Lucy sukai termasuk Natsu. Lucy tersenyum kecil.

'_Hee, aku menyukai itu tentang Natsu?! Sialan.. apa yang ku pikirkan? Dia Cuma teman... masa kecil.'_

"Oh.. kalau..begitu.. aku.. akan mandi dulu.. iya, mandi! Jangan mengintip!" Lucy tertawa grogi sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, tetapi saat di kalimat terakhir, aura gelap muncul. Saat ia mau bangun, sesuatu seperti menahannya. "Eh.. bisa lepaskan tanganmu?"

Mereka terdiam di posisi seperti itu.

"T-t-t-tentu! M-m-maaf!" Natsu tergagap dengan wajah memerah. Lucy tersenyum samar, ia menyambar HP dari meja belajarnya, menyambar handuk, menyambar baju seragam, dan membuka pintu kamar mandi, bukan disambar. Kenapa? Karena tidak bisa.

'Dasar tukang sambar..' Natsu menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian, HP-nya di kantong berbunyi, dua SMS masuk. Natsu mengecek SMS pertama dari _Lucy Tsundere _dan SMS kedua dari _Levy Tukang Kebun._

_From: Lucy Tsundere_

_Oi! Mau nanya.. Kenapa kau tidur di kamarku? Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar ayahku? Jawab yang cepat, dasar _pinky head.

Natsu mengetik dengan cepat, lalu mengirimnya selagi menyeringai nakal. Natsu tertawa geli mendengar bunyi HP Lucy dari kamar mandi.

_To: Lucy Tsundere_

_Karena.. tidur di sampingmu serasa lebih indah._

Natsu hampir terbahak mendengar jeritan Lucy dari kamar mandi, "SIALAN NATSU! JAWAB YANG SERIUS!"

"Ya, ya! Alasannya, kau tidak memberi tahuku aku tidur dimana dan aku tidak tahu kamar ayahmu!" balas Natsu agak berteriak. Lucy menghela napas, "Oh ya.. ini baru hari kedua kau ke rumahku," tetapi setelah itu ia malah mendengar suara air mengalir. _Lucy kalau sudah mandi, pasti lupa segalanya_, pikirnya.

Natsu teringat ada pesan dari Tukang Kebun kesayangan si _pierching_ itu. Natsu membukanya dan membacanya, tentu saja. Natsu menghela napas setelah membaca. Dasar Tukang Kebun _songong.._ Lihat saja nanti, setelah drama itu, Lucy akan berperilaku seperti seorang Putri!

_From: Levy Tukang Kebun_

_Hei, _pinky_! Kaulah satu-satunya yang isi pesanku berbeda dari yang lain, Yah.. lagipula kau yang mengusulkan drama itu. Tumben.. otakmu berisi juga. _(Natsu: Hei! Memangnya seorang Tukang Kebun otaknya berisi?!) _Aku sudah memberitahu Erza dan rencananya ia dan Jellal akan memberitahu Bacchus dan Cana-_sensei. _Makanya, kelas 11-C disuruh datang lebih awal! Atau, Erza akan meremukkan tulangmu._

_Selamat tinggal di sekolah._

_N.B. Karena 'sampai jumpa' sudah terlalu _mainstream, _maka aku bilang selamat tinggal_

Natsu mengetik balasannya dengan _ogah-ogahan_.

_To: Levy Tukang Kebun_

_Ya ya ya terserah apa kata tukang kebun.. aku heran kenapa seorang tukang bengkel (Gajeel) mau dengan tukang kebun.. jangan-jangan anak kalian nanti tukang salon._

_Selamat datang di sekolah._

_N.B. _anti-mainstream.

Kurang dari 7 detik HP-nya berbunyi lagi.

_From: Levy Tukang Kebun_

_HEI! MAU MENGAJAK RIBUT, _FLAME-HEAD? _Ini dari TUKANG BENGKEL!_

Sesaat kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi dibuka, dan tampaklah seorang Lucy mengenakan seragamnya. Auranya gelap, dan ia melempar selembar handuk ke arah Natsu. "Cepat bersiap, pemalas. Aku tak mau Erza menerorku."

**.**

Di kelas, geng khas 11-C sudah berkumpul. Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, dan Jellal.

"Hei, dimana _flame-head _dan _bunny-girl_. Semuanya sudah berkumpul," gerutu Gajeel yang tengah mengemut sendok logam. Penyakit barunya ini susah di sembuhkan, seperti kebiasaan Gray melepas bajunya tanpa sadar.

"Tapi, itu baru 14 detik yang lalu," ujar Levy.

"Kau menghitungnya?" Jellal _sweatdrop_.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka—maksudnya terbanting dengan keras. Dua manusia berbeda _gender _tampak beragumen (jangan lupa dengan napas terengah-engah karena habis berlari) seperti suami-istri yang bisa membuat Mirajane masuk ke _mode fangirl_.

"Apa yang membuat kalian lama!" Erza memarahi Lucy dan Natsu yang datang terengah-engah. Lucy merasa kakinya seperti _jelly_, rasanya ia tak mampu berdiri lagi. Jarak dari rumah ke sekolah memang agak jauh. Ia sering ditawari naik mobil oleh ibunya, tetapi ia menolak. Alasannya, melatih karatenya. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi Lucy sendiri bingung. Ia tidak punya alasan yang kuat. Ia ingin berjalan kaki.. seakan-akan semestinya begitu, seakan-akan hanya itu takdir Lucy.

Dan biasanya ia _berjalan _kaki, bukan _berlari _kaki seperti sekarang.

"Mhe..memangnyah.. kita telat berapa jam?!" seru Natsu yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Lucy sudah duduk di lantai dan di datangi Levy dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Kalian telat.." Erza melihat jam tangannya. "23 detik!" lalu hening.

"Itu tidak telat!" raung Lucy dengan nada putus asa.

"Hmph! _Ash brain _selalu berpacaran hingga lupa waktu," Gray menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai nakal.

"Apa kau bilang _ice prick_?!"

"Kau tuli ya, _flame head_?!"

"Siapa yang tuli, _ice head_?!"

"Kau menantangku, _fire mouth_?!"

"Kemarilah, _ice brain_!"

"Kalian bertengkar?" desis Erza. Lalu ia disuguhkan pemandangan Natsu dan Gray saling merangkul dan bercengkrama. "T-tidak! Kita latihan drama bertengkar, siapa tahu ada adegan itu!" seru Gray. "Iya kan, _sahabatku_?" lalu dibalas 'aye!' oleh Natsu.

"Baiklah, mulai saja pemberitahuannya!" kata Natsu dengan wajah cerah. Ia menyeringai pada Levy, dan Levy balas menyeringai.

"_Ne, _ada apa dengan seringai itu?" Mirajane tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Natsu. Semuanya bergidik begitu melihat _matchmaker _itu. Hanya Levy saja yang menjerit senang dan menghambur ke pelukan Mirajane.

"Mira-_chaaaaan_~" ia memeluk Mirajane erat, dan tanpa diketahui, ia membisikkan sesuatu `ke telinganya. Gajeel yang merasa iri—atau cemburu?, menggigit sendok logam yang ia emut dengan keras. Tiba-tiba sendok itu patah dan tertelan oleh Gajeel..

Setidaknya itu hanya khayalan seorang Gajeel yang tengah patah hati.. XD

"Ehm, baiklah, begini." Erza memasang wajah dan suara tegas. "Seluruh kelas 11 akan mengadakan drama, gabungan dari pelajaran Seni—pelajaran Cana-_sensei_—dan Sastra—pelajaran Bacchus-_sensei_. Kelompoknya sudah di tentukan, aku mempersilahkan Jellal-_koi—_"

'Jellal_-KOI_?!' semua menjerit di dalam hati. Erza memanggilnya Jellal-_KOI_?! Dan tentunya kecuali Natsu dan Lucy yang tengah menyeringai lebar. Jellal dan Erza mengirim _death glare _'bocorkan-rahasia-lalu-kalian-harus-menikah.'

"—m-maksudku Jellal untuk mengumumkan anggota kelompok kita." Wajah Erza sudah semerah tomat, dan Jellal berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Di mata Mirajane, itu sudah termasuk drama. Matanya berbentuk hati dan ia merasa ingin berteriak sehingga terdengar ke langit ketujuh.

"Uhuk. Sebenarnya aku tidak usah menyebutkannya.. karena, kita semua satu kelompok. Oh iya... dengan Laxus juga, sayangnya Levy tidak punya nomor HP-nya, jadi ia tidak mengirim SMS padanya," ujar Jellal, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Mirajane merasa tersedak udara saat mendengar nama Laxus.

Mata Juvia berbentuk hati, "Gray-_samaaaa _kita satu kelompok!" lalu memeluk Gray erat sehingga membuat wajah Gray menjadi ungu.

"Nh-nhapasss...ku..!"

"Jadi, drama tentang apa ini?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah pura-pura tidak tahu, yah sebenarnya ia hanya mengetahui peran Lucy sebagai apa, dan menurutnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup, karena pada dasarnya drama ini untuk membuat Lucy feminin. Ia melirik ke arah Levy.

"Oh, itu! Aku sudah menulis naskahnya!" Levy berseru dengan semangat. "Dan aku tidak tahu apa peran yang harus kalian mainkan. Jadi, kalian harus mengambil salah satu kertas dari wadah ini!" Levy sendiri mengambil satu gulungan, membukanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Mira-_chan, _tolong dibagikan?"

Mirajane mengambil wadah berisi gulungan kertas tersebut, lalu menyodorkannya pada Erza. Erza berdoa sebentar di dalam hati, lalu mengambil salah satu gulungan. Ia membukanya pelan-pelan, lalu menghembuskan nafas lega.

Giliran Gajeel. Ia mengambil dengan cuek, lalu saat membukanya, ia menggerutu tidak jelas. Levy mengira apa peran yang di ambil kekasihnya itu.

Erza melihat Jellal dengan khawatir apa peran yang akan ia mainkan saat Jellal mengambil salah satu gulungan kertas. "Eh? Lumayanlah." Gumam Jellal, lalu kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Erza menghembuskan napas lega, dan ia lupa bahwa Mira memperhatikannya dengan senyum _polos_-nya.

Sekarang giliran Gray. Ia mengambil salah satu gulungan kertas, lalu membacanya. Sesaat kemudian ia ada di pojokan ruangan terdekat.

Juvia mengambil salah satu gulungan kertas dengan semangat. "Semoga Juvia menjadi putri dan Gray-_sama _adalah pangeran Juvia!" setelah ia membacanya, ia berteriak ala _fangirl _dan langsung menghampiri Gray di pojokan ruangan.

"Nah, Natsu, giliranmu," Mirajane tersenyum, senyum yang tak bisa digambarkan. Natsu bergidik, ia tahu senyuman itu. Pertanda buruk. Berharap yang terbaik, Natsu mengambil gulungan kertas yang tersisa. _Mana untuk Lucy_?_ Mirajane dan Laxus juga tidak ada.. _Pikirnya heran.

Membacanya, Natsu tersenyum lebar. Peran ini akan ia cintai seumur hidup!

"Hei, mana untukku?" tanya Lucy heran. Levy pura-pura terhenyak, tangan mungilnya menutupi mulutnya. "Wah wah! Aku lupa! Ada Mirajane dan Laxus juga! Hmm.. baiklah. Aku akan membuatnya dulu.. dan jangan mengintip!"

"Okeey~!" jawab Mira dengan riang. Lucy menatapnya curiga.

Kurang dari semenit, Levy kembali dengan tiga gulungan kertas di tangannya. Ia menuju ke Mirajane, dan gadis yang merupakan model majalah Sorcerer itu memilih gulungan di tangan kiri Levy.

"Aku akan memilih ini untuk Laxus juga," Mirajane kemudian mengambil lagi selembar gulungan. Dan sekarang tinggal satu gulungan. Levy berjalan ke arah Lucy yang menatap Mirajane curiga. "Lu-_chan.. _maaf, ini yang terakhir."

Lucy mengambilnya dan membacanya. Matanya melebar, dan ia bergumam 'sial'. Natsu menyeringai puas. Rencananya akan berhasil! _Lihat saja, tukang kebun.._

"Kita harus merahasiakan peran kita," kata Erza, "mengingat Laxus belum datang dan membaca perannya, kurasa tidak adil jika kita sudah memberitahu peran kita. Kita harus menunggu Laxus!"

'_Wow, terima kasih banyak, _Erza,' pikir Levy sarkastis, ia memasang wajah kecewa, tetapi Mirajane menepuk bahunya.

"Tenang saja, semua indah pada waktunya," bisiknya bijak. Levy menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku tahu."

**.**

Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat, dan seperti biasa, semuanya berkumpul di kantin. Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal dan Mirajane duduk di sebuah meja panjang. Absennya dua manusia berambut _pink _dan _kuning _mengundang kecurigaan Gajeel.

"Hei.. setelah aku perhatikan—bukannya aku peduli, _Pinky head _dan _bunny-girl _terlihat lebih dekat belakangan ini," Gajeel memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka yang tengah makan. "Maksudku, yah. Mereka dari dulu memang dekat, tapi.. sekarang, _jauh, jauh _dari kata 'zona teman.'" Levy hampir saja tersedak burger yang tengah ia makan dan buku yang ia baca hampir jatuh.

"_Shrimp¸_kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. "Bukannya aku khawatir.." cepat-cepat ia menambahkan.

"T-t-tidak."

"Waah, benar juga." Jawab Mirajane tiba-tiba yang tengah meminum susu diet. "Itu membuatku nostalgia.." lanjutnya tidak nyambung. Di otaknya, sebuah rencana tiba-tiba muncul.

"Memangnya kau pernah bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Gray penasaran sambil menjilat es krimnya. Mirajane mengangguk, tetapi pandangannya benar-benar seperti orang yang tengah bernostalgia.

"Ya.. mereka dan Lisanna dulu cukup dekat," jawab sang model.

"Lisanna-_san_? Bukankah dia teman masa kecil Natsu-_san_?" tanya Juvia yang mulai tertarik (selain hal tentang Gray). Gajeel juga mulai tertarik, tetapi ia berusaha memasang wajah bosan.

"Tetapi sebenarnya Natsu lebih dekat ke Lucy.. Lisanna sering menceritakan tentang Lucy dan Natsu dulu. Bahkan ia bilang mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang imut! Hmm.. aku mengira anak semuda dia sudah tahu hal begituan. Dia baru TK! Yah, walaupun lebih muda satu tahun dari NaLu," jawab Mira dengan mata berbinar. Semuanya _sweatdrop _(mengabaikan kata 'NaLu' yang asing di telinga mereka), '_karena kau itu _match-maker _dan mempengaruhinya._'

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Natsu dan Lucy teman masa kecil!" seru Levy semangat. "Kisah yang mengharukan sekali. Mereka berpisah saat SMP, dan SMA bertemu lagi!" Levy mulai berfantasi tentang sebuah buku yang isinya kisah cinta Natsu dan Lucy. Atau mungkin, dialah penulisnya!

"Ralat, sejak SD," kata Mira. "Saat SD hingga SMP, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna berpisah. Tetapi sekarang, saat SMA, Lisanna sekolah bersama Elfman," jelasnya, menghela napas. "Aku ingin tahu apakah NaLu masih mengingat masa kecil mereka!"

"NaLu?" tanya Jellal yang sedari tadi diam.

"Natsu dan Lucy!" Mira tersenyum polos.

"Apa ada yang aku lewatkan?" Erza yang baru saja membeli _strawberry cake _entah kapan_, _duduk di sebelah Jellal. Jellal tertawa kecil, "hanya tentang Natsu dan Lucy."

"Oh, mereka," si rambut merah menyuap kuenya. "Mereka sangat cocok. Kapan mereka bisa bersama?"

Levy dan Mirajane langsung melirik satu sama lain, lalu Mira mengangguk. "Oh, aku sudah menyusun rencanaku!" seru Mirajane semangat. Ia mulai menceritakan rencananya tentang membuat Lucy feminin. Levy ikut menjelaskan rencana Natsu tentang drama ini dan pesta dansa kelak. Juvia terus bergumam tentang _love rival _tidak akan mendapatkan Gray-_sama_-nya, tapi diabaikan Gray.

"Whoa.. _flame-brain _punya otak," komentar Gray tidak percaya. Erza mengangguk-ngangguk, ia tampak berpikir. "Kalau begitu, kita juga harus punya rencana saat drama nanti," katanya, nada bicaranya semangat, tetapi seakan jika dilanggar, tulangmu akan patah. Gajeel yang tidak terlalu berminat itu tidak jadi protes.

"Bagus. Serahkan padaku, naskahku termasuk dari rencana!" jawab Levy.

"Program 'NaLu Harus Bersama', dimulai!" seru Erza, menyuap kuenya lagi. Semua _sweatdrop_. Tetapi setidaknya seorang Erza setuju. Ini akan menjadi mudah, mengingat ia adalah seorang anggota OSIS.

_Tapi mereka tidak tahu penampilan Erza di panggung nanti.. _Jellal _sweatdrop _sendiri.

"Tunggu, mana Laxus?" tanya Mira tiba-tiba.

Levy berusaha melawan seringai di bibirnya. "Erm, dia tidak masuk. Mungkin dia akan masuk besok." Dan tiba-tiba Levy punya ide untuk menjadi _matchmaker _di antara Laxus dan Mira. Itu sama dengan membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu!

Dan, pasangan yang mereka bicarakan datang.

"Yo!" sapa Natsu riang, seperti biasa.

"Darimana kalian? Dari toilet terdekat?" goda Gray dengan seringai. Oh, betapa senangnya ia menggoda dua pasangan—kelak—itu. Itu akan menjadi kebiasaan barunya, selagi ia melupakan keadaannya yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

"A-a-a-apa maksudmu?" Lucy tergagap, wajahnya memerah.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Natsu heran. Semuanya terhenyak. Jadi itu benar...? Lalu mereka melihat Lucy me-Lucy _Kick_ Natsu.

"Jangan membuat salah paham, bodoh! Kita memang dari toilet, tapi _membersihkan _toilet!" teriak Lucy dengan wajah masih memerah. "Jadi, si bodoh ini membuat masalah dengan Pak Tua—"

"Tunggu, siapa Pak Tua?" potong Gajeel.

"Makarov-_sensei_," Levy menghela napas.

"—dan akhirnya ia disuruh membersihkan toilet sanitasi. Ia memaksaku untuk membantunya. Akhir dari cerita," Lucy menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya. Mirajane yang berfantasi tinggi, agak tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Lucy. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi! Tetapi, mengingat seorang Lucy tidak pintar berbohong, ia menurunkan harapannya.

Sebelum ada lagi yang berbicara, bel berbunyi.

**.**

Waktu pulang.

Mirajane menangkap pemandangan Natsu dan Lucy yang berjalan bersama ke arah yang sama. Mira menahan _mode fangirl_-nya. "Insting _matchmaker _tidak boleh di remehkan." Bisiknya dramatis. "Levy-_chan _harus tahu."

"Aku sudah tahu, Mira." Levy balas berbisik di sebelahnya, membuat Mira hampir serangan jantung. "_Semua _sudah tahu."

"Betul. Kami menanggapi program ini dengan serius," dukung Erza dengan cara bicaranya yang formal. Oh, betapa inginnya Gajeel kabur. Menjadi _makcomblang_ sangat tidak jantan!—menurut Elfman.

"Juvia akan menggunakan teknik penguntit milik Juvia untuk menguntit mereka," Juvia mengusulkan dengan kalimat yang tidak efektif—_typical _Juvia.

"Bagus, Juvia!" puji Gray, untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum tulus pada _blunette _itu. Juvia memerah dan menghambur ke pelukan Gray dengan mata berbentuk hati. "...ralat."

**.**

Natsu dan Lucy berjalan dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu kalau beberapa orang menguntit mereka. Mereka menyamar dengan berpakaian aneh dan menjaga jarak. ("Hei, ini kan arah rumah Lu_-chan_," kata Levy. Semuanya langsung menyeringai curiga.)

"Hei, peran apa yang kau mainkan nanti?" tanya Natsu penasaran selagi berjalan beriringan di sebelah Lucy (Para penguntit langsung kaget—apalagi Erza. "Ia melanggar! Biarkan aku menghukumnya!" Erza mendesis, tapi berhasil di kendalikan Jellal). Lucy yang tengah membaca bukunya, segera menutupnya dan menoleh ke arah Natsu. "Bukankah tidak boleh diberitahu?" ia balik bertanya. ("Aku bangga pada Lucy!" kata Erza, semua _sweatdrop_)

"Ayolah Luce.. aku kan teman masa kecilmu," Natsu menyenggol lengan Lucy dan wajah Lucy agak memerah (Mirajane hampir berteriak ala _fangirl, _"NaLu mengingat masa kecil mereka! NaLu mengingatnya! Mereka mengingatnya!"). Ada apa dengan Lucy yang belakangan ini selalu _blushing_? Dan di mata Natsu itu sangat manis—

_Apa yang aku pikirkan_, Natsu hampir saja menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Bukan berarti aku harus menurutimu." Jawaban Lucy berhasil membuat seorang Natsu berpikir—lagi. ("Lucy! Jangan diberitahu!" desis Erza lagi, tapi setelah di bekap Jellal, seorang Erza memerah di hadapan yang lain, membuat Mira curiga.)

"Kalau begitu, beritahu sifat dari peranmu."

"..._yandere_." (Erza tidak berkata-kata.)

Hening. Termasuk para penguntit. (Levy yang pertama berdehem, "..apa?")

Natsu mencerna jawaban Lucy. _Yandere_? Kenapa bukan feminin? Apa Levy salah memberi gulungan? Hei, apa dia mau drama ini menjadi drama pembunuhan?!

"..Kau serius?" tanyanya akhirnya. ("Setuju! Dia serius?" ujar Mira dan Levy bersamaan. Gray meng-'sssh'-kan mereka.)

"Seratus persen."

"Benarkah?" ("Iya! Benarkah?!" seru Mira dan Levy, tapi Gajeel menutupi suara mereka dengan pura-pura batuk.)

"Dua ratus persen!" seru Lucy, berjalan lebih cepat dan membuka bukunya lagi. Natsu mengikutinya dari belakang dalam diam. Ia akan membicarakan ini dengan Levy nanti. Seorang Levy _jarang _salah kan?—jika mengingat kualitas otaknya. Sial, Natsu tak bisa berpikir terlalu jauh. Ia benci berpikir, ia masih ingin menikmati hidup, tahu.

"Natsu! Natsu! Lihat ini lihat ini!" teriak Lucy. Para 'penguntit' mulai penasaran.

"Hum?" Natsu menghampiri Lucy yang tengah berjongkok di dekat bangku taman kota. Ya, rumah Lucy memang dekat dengan taman kota, jadi jangan heran. Natsu mengingat dulu sebelum pindah ke Magnolia—saat ia, Lucy dan Lisanna masih di Hargeon—ia sering bermain di sebuah taman kota. Yah, walaupun lebih sering bersama Lucy.

"...ini bukan waktu bernostalgia," bisiknya, melakukan _face-palm_. ("Oooh~ dia bernostalgia! Manis sekali!" jerit Mira, lagi-lagi ditutupi Gajeel—sekarang dibantu Jellal—pura-pura batuk.)

Lalu Natsu melihat tiga ekor kucing berwarna putih, hitam dan biru—hee, BIRU?! Natsu mengucek-ngucek matanya. Biru? Ini adalah abad ke-21, tidak mungkin! Pasti itu di cat! Ya, pasti ada anak nakal yang mengecatnya..

"Itu... kenapa bisa warna biru?" tanyanya polos. Lucy hampir terbahak melihat wajah polos—kekanak-kanakan Natsu. ("Bodoh," bisik Gray.)

"Lalu.. rambutmu kenapa bisa _pink_?" jawab Lucy cuek, ia sudah bermain dengan kucing biru itu. (Seluruh penguntit tak bisa menahan tawa mereka. "Muahaha.. jawaban yang bagus Lucy!" seru Gray. "Aku benar-benar bangga pada Lucy!" dukung Erza. Hei, dibanggakan oleh ERZA _memang _membanggakan.)

"Hei! Ini alami!"

"Begitu juga kucing ini jika ditanya, bodoh," Lucy mendengus geli. ("Betul..dia bodoh," jawab semua penguntit.)

Natsu tampak merengut, lalu mengambil kucing berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat kalem. "Hei.. ini mirip Gajeel." (Seluruh penguntit melirik kucing itu dan Gajeel secara bergantian, lalu terbahak. "Dasar.._flame brain_," dengus Gajeel.)

"Kita berikan ke Gajeel saja!" usul Lucy jenius. ("A-apa?! Aku tidak mau!" bela Gajeel. Saat Levy memberikan _puppy eyes_, Gajeel mengalah.) "Aku mau kucing biru ini—atau mungkin kau saja! Dan.. bagaimana dengan kucing putih ini? Si biru sepertinya sangat menyukai si putih.."

"Tapi si putih menyukai si hitam," gumam Natsu, melanjutkan. ("Natsu galau..." gumam Gray sok simpati.) "Baiklah, ayo kita ambil."

Kucing biru sangat nyaman di pelukan Lucy, membuat Natsu sedikit cemburu. (Beneran, cemburu kok sama kucing.) si kucing putih tampak mengikuti dari belakang, sedangkan kucing hitam dengan wajah _poker face _itu mengikuti dengan kalem.

Para penguntit melihat Natsu membaca sesuatu dari HP-nya, lalu cepat-cepat ia memberitahu Lucy. "Luce, Wendy sudah pulang.." katanya. ("Memangnya pulang darimana?" tanya Mira penasaran.)

"Oh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku mau main ke rumahmu!" seru Lucy tersenyum lebar. Natsu membalas dengan cengirannya, dan mereka merubah rute perjalanan ke arah rumah Natsu.

**.**

Entah bagaimana para penguntit sudah berhasil berada di dekat jendela ruang tamu rumah Natsu.

"Serius, aku malas mengikuti mereka," geram Gajeel yang tengah mengemut garpu logam yang entah darimana. Ia di _death-glare _oleh Erza, dan Gajeel hampir saja tersedak garpu. Jellal menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'jangan-membuat-masalah-atau-Erza-akan-membunuhmu' tetapi secara simpati.

"Sssh, lihat, mereka sudah masuk!" bisik Mirajane. Ah, ya. Gajeel ingat, Mira-lah yang mengakibatkannya 'terjerumus' dalam kisah cinta _bunny-girl _dan _flame-brain_. Jika tidak mengingat Mira juga bisa menjadi monster, Gajeel pasti sudah kabur.

"_Tadaima_, Wendy, kau ada di dalam?" seru Natsu. Suara langkah kaki yang cenderung terburu-buru terdengar. Lalu seorang Wendy yang berumur 14 tahun itu, tampak. Lucy tak bisa berhenti menatapnya, hingga kini masih mengira bagaimana perbedaan sifat antara Natsu dan Wendy bisa menjadikan mereka kakak-beradik!

"Uhn! _Okaerinasai.. _dan oh, Lucy-_san_? Senang bertemu setelah sekian lamanya.." Wendy tersenyum manis. Lucy mau tak mau bersikap lembut di hadapannya.

"Wendy-_chan_!" Lucy ikut tersenyum manis, membuat Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel tak bisa melepaskan pandangan mereka padanya. Kecuali Jellal, karena dia setia(?). (Levy berdehem dengan aura horror, Gajeel menelan ludahnya. Juvia juga melakukan hal sama, Gray ikut berkeringat dingin—tunggu, ia tak mengerti, kenapa dia juga ikut takut?) "Bagaimana _study tour_-mu?"

Wendy bercerita dengan riang. Ia mempercayai Lucy seperti kakaknya sendiri. Sangat nyaman bisa berbagi cerita ke sesama perempuan yang ia percaya. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia nyeletuk, "Natsu-_nii _dan Lucy-_san _berpacaran ya?"

Keduanya batuk dengan wajah memerah, Wendy tertawa kecil. Lucy menolak mentah-mentah—bagaimanapun juga dia _tsundere_. Natsu diam saja sambil mendukung celotehan Lucy. ("Itu kesempatan untuk bilang ya! Natsu dasar bodoh! Oh tidak.. Lucy juga!" geram Mirajane frustasi. Levy _sweatdrop_.)

"Oh! Lucy-_san_—"

"Panggil saja Lucy-_nee_," potong Lucy tersenyum lagi (para penguntit melihat Natsu mencuri pandang ke arah Lucy saat ia tersenyum). Mata Wendy berbinar senang.

"—Haha, Lucy-_nee_, aku punya oleh-oleh untukmu," lanjutnya.

"Aku juga!" Lucy menunjuk kucing berwarna putih yang tampak bercengkrama dengan kucing hitam. Sedangkan kucing biru entah bagaimana bersama dengan Natsu. "Kucing putih ini untukmu."

Kucing biru tampak sedih dan melompat ke arah kucing putih yang tengah di angkat Wendy. Ia mengeong, tapi kucing putih menjulurkan lidahnya (semua orang termasuk para penguntit mengucek mata. Itu adegan ajaib!)

"Charle.." bisik Wendy. Kucing putih itu menatapnya, tapi dari matanya ia terlihat senang. "Baiklah, Charle! Namamu Charle!"

"Natsu, menurutmu siapa nama kucing biru ini?" tanya Lucy. Natsu yang berpikiran simpel itu hanya menjawab, "Happy."

"..." semua orang menatapnya (termasuk para penguntit) seakan-akan ia menciptakan nama terindah. "Apa?" tanya Natsu cuek.

"Tidak, hanya.. baru menyadari bahwa kau itu bodoh," kata Lucy. Natsu memalingkan wajahnya dan menghadap ke Happy, "tidak juga! Dia suka nama itu! benarkan Happy?"

Happy melompat ke kepala Natsu dan anehnya, ia melakukan cengiran persis seperti Natsu. Lagi-lagi semua mengucek mata. ("Gajeel! Aku mau memberi nama kucing _kita_!" bisik Levy semangat. "Terserah," jawab Gajeel. "Baiklah.. Pantherlily!" seru Levy. Jellal bergumam tentang kreatifnya anak-anak jaman sekarang. Sedangkan Erza mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.)

Pantherlily tampak kalem sekarang, ia mendengkur di atas sofa di samping Charle dan Happy.

"Jadi.. Wendy, apa oleh-olehnya?" tanya Natsu, walaupun ia tahu kalau oleh-olehnya buat Lucy. Lucy menatap botol yang berada di tangan Wendy dengan antusias.

"Mengingat Lucy-_nee _senang berendam—" (Gajeel, Gray, dan Natsu menahan _nosebleed, _wajah Lucy memerah) "—aku membelikan sabun aroma _vanilla _ini—Oops!" Botol itu terbuka, dan terjatuh ke atas Charle, Pantherlily dan Happy.

Sinar kuning terang menyilaukan mata muncul, dan tahu-tahu saat mereka membuka mata, Happy, Charle dan Pantherlily berdiri—ya, berdiri dengan dua kaki.

"Aye..? kenapa kalian seperti habis melihat hantu?" tanya Happy polos.

"Hmph," Charle melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. Sedangkan Pantherlily melihat ke sekeliling dengan bingung.

Kemudian kita bisa mendengar jeritan orang-orang yang berada di situ.

**Tbc.**

**A/N: Gomen, seperti yang saya katakan, belum tentu apdet dua minggu sekali. Hmm.. bingung mau ngomong apa(?) karena ibu saya bisa jadi Erza kedua dan.. saya pun menjadi Happy kedua(?) jadi no review corner this time.. tapi saya menghargai semua reviewer.. makasih banyak yo!(?) Oh ya, rencananya saya mau bikin one-shot NaLu juga #curhat. Yo weis, see u next chap.**


End file.
